Green Eyes
by Rachel-1994
Summary: Amy is tired of always being used against Sonic. Worse than that she's sick of always having to be saved. She wants to be able to save herself. But she feel's she cant do it as herself... so she doesn't. Need More Reviews : x
1. Tunnels And Trains

**This is my third story and it WILL be better than my other ones and longer too.. hope you like it:) please read and review... x**

* * *

**Green Eyes**

**Chapter 1: Tunnels And Trains.  
**  
She ran as fast as she could. Though she didn't know why. She knew she wouldn't be able to out run that which she was escaping. But she ran anyway, hoping that maybe, just maybe she might get away.

Her name is Amy Rose. The ever-famous, self-proclaimed girlfriend of Sonic the Hedgehog, yet she had let it go since then. It had been a few years since Amy had last chased Sonic. Everyone had to admit that she had brilliant determination, but for the wrong things. She eventually gave up on Sonic and became one of his close friends.

It wasn't only Amy's attitude that had changed either. She had changed her look. Her body was naturally older, she had curves in all the right places and her fur colour had darkened a lot. She had let her quills grow a lot; they weren't in the same short bob that she always had it in. Instead she had let it grow down past her shoulders but kept the three bangs that covered her eyes. She had long gotten rid of the red headband and mostly had her hair up in a ponytail. The red dress and boots that she so dearly loved had gone as well and she usually wore a different outfit everyday.

The outfit that Amy had chosen today wasn't really the best for running in. But then again she didn't know she was going to be chased. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a deep blue, low cut top with silver heels. Yes heels, the worst shoes for a girl to be wearing when running. They were hurting her feet but she thought better of stopping.

Amy was just having a stroll through the park on her way to the train station. She was on her way to Tails' workshop as she and Sonic were going out today. When she walked up the hill, the fur on the back of her neck stood on end. She had an eerie feeling that she was being watched. Turning around she didn't see anything, but then again she wasn't definitely sure that someone was watching her. It was a public park so anyone who was there could have seen her and just looked up to see what she was doing. There are so many nosey people these days.

She had just walked past a patch of trees in the park when she heard a twig snap. Panicking a little she turned to see that there was nothing there, again. _I'm just paranoid._ Amy thought. Her sixth sense wasn't usually wrong though. She decided to ignore it and continue to the train station. Already late enough as it was she sped her pace up a bit. She really didn't expect what happened next.

As the train station was right next to the park, it didn't take her long to get there. Stepping out onto the platform she was looking for train times. The next one to Mystic Ruins was in five minutes. _Thank God I'm not late._ Just as Amy turned away from the time sheet a figure landed in front of her. The figure was blue and silver with deep red eyes. "Metal Sonic". He stepped forward towards her.

"You got that right. I would gladly love for you to make my job easier and come with me without trouble".

"And why would I do that. My brain isn't made of nuts and bolts like yours is". Metal then pulled something out from his back. It was a gun. Well, it looked like a gun but it was actually a tazer. Amy saw the weapon and actually thought it was a gun.

"Now come quietly or I will be forced to shock you."

"Not gunna happen Metal".

"Alright then". Metal shot the tazer at Amy but missed as she made a break for it, hopped down onto the track and ran along side of it. "She is not very smart if she thinks she can outrun me." Metal Sonic set off after Amy. She was trying her hardest not to trip over, but wasn't having very much luck considering the shoes she was wearing. Looking a head she saw that there was a tunnel coming up. _Maybe I can lose him in there?_ It was worth it to try. So she ran strait forward and into the tunnel. When Amy was sure that she was quite far in she moved to the side and pressed her back hard against the wall. She was panting and it was echoing so she placed both hands over her mouth to muffle it. It seemed to have worked.

Soon after she heard metal on metal contact as Metal Sonic ran by on the track. Amy waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore and pulled her hands away from her mouth. She stepped out onto the track and looked down the tunnel in the direction that Metal had run. Nothing but darkness. Letting out a relived sigh she turned round and started to walk back down the track to the station. It wouldn't take her long and the train was almost always late so she might not have missed it. "I might not be able to out run him but I can out smart him." Amy smiled. Then she heard a weird noise, yet it was so familiar. She turned round to be met with the spotlight that is mounted on the front of a train. Her eyes widened as she realised she was still on the track and the train wasn't slowing any time soon.

Amy jumped to the side just in time for the train to hit the spot that she was stood on. She hit the floor quite hard and tried her best not to cry out. For a few minutes she didn't move, she was letting her body get used to the pain. A moment later she dragged her hands along the floor and pushed herself up. She felt a little wobbly as she steadied herself on her heels. Looking down at herself she noticed she was a little dusty from the dirt, but she was inside a tunnel so it wasn't wet and would brush off easily. When she was sure she was dirt free she continued back towards the station. She had a slight pain in her right knee where she landed on it, but it was nothing too bad.

After a few minutes of walking, along side the track this time, she came to the end of the tunnel. She stepped out and shielded her eyes from the light. It was sunny enough as it was without the contrast of the darkness of the tunnel. When her eyes were used to the light she sighed again, this time in realisation. The train that had nearly run her over was her ride to Mystic Ruins. _Damn. _

She lifted herself back onto the platform and went back to the time sheet. The next train to Mystic Ruins wasn't for another half an hour. "Sonic is going to kill me for being late". She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled in Tails' house number. Amy felt that Metal could return any second so she was feeling a little edgy. Tails eventually answered the phone.

"Hello?" Amy giggled, he sounded brain dead.

"Hey Tails, can you put Sonic on please?"

"Yeah, hold on a second Amy. SONIC".

"You tired Tails?"

"Yeah, I've been busy all day anyway talk to Sonic".

"Alright see you Tails".

"Amy?"

"Hey".

"Where are you?"

"Well, I'm at the train station. I kind of missed my train".

"If you're at the station how did you miss the train?"

"I was atta-". Amy didn't get to finish her sentence and she was hit in the back and sent flying forward. The pain in her back was sharp and didn't continue so she knew she hadn't been hit by the tazer. She turned round to see Metal Sonic walking towards her. It wasn't long before he was stood over her. She couldn't tell Sonic what had happened as she dropped her phone off the platform when she was hit, but he would be worried why she had cut him off anyway.

"I would not try to get away now. There is nothing you can do".

"That's what you think." Amy grabbed Metal's ankles and pulled them towards her causing him to fall onto his back. She scrambled to her feet again and set off running. Luckily there wasn't many people in the station as the train had just left and the people that got off had already set off to go do their daily business. The people who were left had already started running when they saw Metal. "Why does he come after me now when I'm in heels?" Amy was getting tired of running from Metal and frankly she couldn't carry on for long, so she decided to face him.

She stopped running and got her breath back. Amy had only been running for a few moments so she wasn't at the station anymore but back on the path in the park. _That's right Amy; bring him out in the open where there are lots of people. _She thought herself sarcastically. As she turned around to see if he was behind her she was hit in the jaw and sent backwards. Luckily this time she didn't fall over. She wiped her mouth to find blood on her glove. Narrowing her eyes at Metal she took a fighting stance.

"You're going to regret that you giant bucket of scrap metal".

"Highly unlikely but you can try". Amy smirked. She lifted her hand up and within a split second her ever-famous Piko Piko hammer appeared in her hand. Metal chuckled. "Do not think you can beat me".

"Why not? You seem to think you can attack me without reason".

"I have reason. Doctor Eggman would like to see you".

"Figures". Amy didn't wait for Metal to reply she just ran at him with her hammer held above her head. He didn't move, but when she swung her hammer at him she nearly fell, as she didn't hit anything. "What the?" Turning around she saw Metal with the yellow Chaos Emerald in his hand. Now Amy was scared. She knew she had no chance against Metal if he was able to use Chaos Control.

Not knowing what to do, Amy just stood there staring at Metal. She had been staring at him for about thirty seconds before he disappeared. Amy looked around not knowing where he was going to appear again. She did a full three sixty turn only to have an upper cut kick hit her in the gut and send her backwards, losing her hammer in the process. Being hit that hard caused her to fly back quite a way and she hit a tree with force. She held her belly with one hand and started to cough, that ended up in her coughing up blood. _Not a good sign._"So are you going to come willingly?" Amy smirked.

"No chance". Metal bent down, grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her up.

"Your mistake". He pulled her away from the tree and launched her across the park. She went quite a way as well. She hit the floor and skidded on her side to an ungentle stop. Yet she still got up. "I have to say, I'm impressed with your determination".

"I'd say thanks, but that would be being nice to the enemy".

"Who said we couldn't compliment each other once in a while. I'm just being polite".

"I don't need politeness from a deranged robot that just broke a rib or two".

"I don't think so, but enough with the chatter. Are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to use force?"

"Oh attacking me wasn't force?" Metal disappeared then reappeared right in front of Amy.

"I could be a lot harsher. Consider yourself lucky." Metal finished his sentence with a hard punch to Amy's jaw again. She fell back to the floor. This time she didn't even try to get up. She was on the edge of consciousness and didn't have the energy to keep up her determination. Metal picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "I have to say you lasted longer than I thought. But in the end you are not match for me". He lifted the Chaos Emerald and Chaos Controlled out of the park.

Sonic had just arrived above the train station stood on the X Tornado's wing. He tapped the glass of the cockpit and Tails looked to him. "We're above the station, I'll get off here, and you go land in the park".

"All right Sonic." So Tails brought the plane down as low as he could and Sonic jumped off. Tails took off towards the park. Sonic looked around but he couldn't see anything wrong. He walked up the platform and back but found nothing, so he decided to look on the track. Jumping down he didn't see anything until he started walking up it. A small glint of pink caught his eye. Sonic ran over and picked it up to find it was Amy's phone. "Well I know for a fact she hasn't been hit by a train, 'cause she said she missed it and I know for a fact that the next one's not for another fifteen minutes at least. It comes every half an hour". He walked up the track a little more but couldn't see anything.

"Amy?" he shouted into the tunnel. His voice echoed so if she was in there he was sure she would hear him. "Hmm, I'll go see if Tails has seen anything". So Sonic ran back up the track and jumped onto he platform. He set off running towards the park and was there within five seconds. Seeing Tails' plane he ran over to it. "Tails?" Tails stood up in the cockpit and looked down at Sonic.

"Oh Sonic. Come here." So Sonic climbed up onto the wing and walked across to where Tails was.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I think Amy's in trouble". Tails leaned over and pulled out the distinctive red and yellow hammer that was definitely Amy's.

"I found her phone on the train track".

"Where do you think she is?"

"I could take one guess". They both looked at each other.

"Eggman". They both said in unison.

"What the hell does he want with her this time?" Sonic said.

"I don't know but we had better get to her".

"One problem Tails. We don't know where Eggman's base is".

"Oh yeah, lets go back to the workshop and see if we can find anything".

"All right lets go Tails". So both of them jumped into the plane and took off back to Mystic Ruins. Sonic was looking out of the window. _If he's hurt her I'm going to kill him.  
_

_

* * *

_

**So what did you think?? please tell me :)xx**


	2. Trapped

**Green Eyes**

Chapter 2: Trapped

Amy gave up on struggling. The bars just weren't going to move, no matter how hard she tried. She had been round every bar about seven times but couldn't find a weakness or opening or loose bar. Nothing. She was stuck in a cage like a bird or a hamster. Sighing, she sat down against one of the barred walls. She didn't look as good as she did when she finished getting ready that day. Her hair was a mess; she had dried blood down her chin and a rip in her t-shirt.

She looked around the room she was in. Her definition was… boring. It was a big grey room with nothing in it but the cage she was in. Also it was too quiet for Amy's liking. It was totally silent, not a single sound to be heard. "If something doesn't happen in the next two minutes I'm going to go crazy". Suddenly the door opened and Eggman walked in. "Scrap that, I prefer the silence". Eggman hadn't changed much over the years. Amy thought that he had gotten a little fatter and that was about it.

"Ahh Amy, so nice to see you". Amy smirked.

"I'd say the same but I don't like to lie to people".

"Be careful what you say Amy, I could kill you instantly".

"You wouldn't kill me".

"Wouldn't I?"

"No, as usual you need me to lure Sonic here so you can try and trap him. But as usual it won't work".

"That is where you are wrong my dear. And yes I am using you to get Sonic here, but there's nothing to say that I won't kill you afterwards". Amy's mouth dropped.

"Come on Eggman, even you're not that heartless".

"You're right, but I could try it to see if I like it". He snickered to himself. "Besides it won't be so easy for Sonic to save you this time".

"And what makes you think that you could beat Sonic. You've tried to do this thousands of times before, but it is not going to work, just like the thousands of times you've lost".

"Make your jokes now but just you wait Amy, I will beat Sonic this time".

"You know, you've said that same line so many times I could probably recite it word for word if you said it again".

"You're annoying me. Metal get her and bring her to the control room, I've had a different thought of what I can do with her". Eggman walked away and Metal Sonic walked in. He strolled over to the door of the cage and slipped the key in. With a turn and a click the door opened. Metal walked in and closed it behind him so Amy couldn't get out. She didn't move as she knew she couldn't get past him.

"Get up". Amy looked at him. She felt like protesting but didn't. She just did as she was told and stood up. Metal walked up to her and turned her round. He grabbed both her hands and pulled them behind her back rather harshly

"Ow". Metal didn't say anything he just turned her back round, still holding her arms and lead her out the door of the cell and then out of the room. The room was one of many down a corridor. A boring, grey metal corridor. _Does this guy not decorate? _Amy was lead, well pushed, out the room and left down the corridor. She was then lead left down another corridor and then right down another. They stopped outside a big door that had CONTROL ROOM written in big black letters.

Metal Sonic opened the door and pushed Amy inside, letting go of her hands in the process. She tripped but didn't fall. _Bloody heels. _Looking up Amy was amazed. The amount of equipment in this one room was, well, a lot. There were about seven computer screens, three radars, a million and one monitors that showed camera images of the many corridors and rooms and an infinite amount of different coloured buttons. _He's upgraded I'm impressed._Eggman was sat in a chair, typing away at one of his many computers. He turned around when he heard Metal Sonic shut the door. Seeing Amy he smiled. "Metal, you see that wall over there, with the metal grips on. Go and tie her to it."

"Yes Doctor." Before Amy knew what was happening, she was being dragged over to the other side of the room. She tried to struggle, but to no avail. Metal lifted her up and tied the metal clasps around her wrists and ankles so she was suspended up against it. Eggman seemed happy enough.

"Why is it that you always use me against Sonic? Why not Tails or Knuckles?" Amy had been dying to ask this question for a while, but never got the chance as Sonic always saved her before she could.

"Well Amy, and I say this in the nicest way, you're the easiest to catch".

"Am I?"

"Yes. You're a strong girl; I'll give you that. But you think that it doesn't matter if you do get caught, because Sonic will always come to save you". Amy took this into mind. It saddened her a little to know that, actually, Eggman was right. She always relied on Sonic to save her, and she knew that he would always try to. _Maybe I do take Sonic's heroism for granted. There will be a time when I'll have to save myself. _"You know Amy, I have to say that it took Metal longer than I thought to catch you. I was wondering if Sonic was maybe there to help you".

"No, I just didn't go down with out a fight. But Sonic shouldn't take too long as I was on the phone with him when that bucket of bolts attacked me".

"You need an attitude change Amy".

"What I need is to be let go. I was supposed to be having a good day out with Sonic today, I've got a rip in one of my best tops, the reason I was caught was because of these bloody heels and I'm tied to a wall talking to an extremely fat man who tries to take over the world for no reason what so ever. So yeah I have a bloody attitude". Amy was nearly shouting by the time she finished talking.

"Now now Amy temper temper". Amy was getting pissed off.

"I'LL GIVE YOU TEMPER!" Amy struggled to get out of the grips but they held tight. Eggman just chuckled and walked away. Metal walked over and stood in front of Amy with a smirk on his face. She just sighed and drooped her head to look at the floor.

"Where is that blasted hedgehog?" Metal Sonic walked over to see what Eggman was complaining about. Amy smiled, she was glad that Metal had gone as she realised that when the grips were put on her wrist, the one on her right was too big. She slowly slipped her hand out, looking over to see if Eggman or metal had seen her, but they hadn't. Amy reached up with her hand and pulled a pin out of her hair. She then reached over to her right hand with her left and, using the pin, picked the lock on the grip. She managed to unlock it and smiled. Next, Amy reached down and picked the locks on her ankles. Landing on her feet Amy looked up to see that Metal and Eggman were deep into a conversation about a robot of some sort. She rolled her eyes and placed her pin back in her hair.

Tiptoeing as quietly as possible Amy managed to get to the door. Slowly, she placed her hand on the handle and turned it. She turned around to see if anyone had noticed her but they hadn't. So she pulled the door open and slipped out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Amy let out a relived sigh. _But I'm not out yet. Now which way? _She looked to the left then right. Both ways looked the same so Amy just chose one at random and took it. _Right._ She decided, and then ran. _Again with the running in heels. _She would have taken them off but didn't feel like running round barefoot in a place like Eggman's base.

After running down endless corridors for ten minutes, she stopped to take a breather. "I'm surprised that no has noticed I'm gone". Just as Amy said that, an alarm went off. "Amy you had to open your stupid trap". She sighed and set off running again. After running down four more corridors Amy stopped. "How am I supposed to find my way out of here if every corridor looks the same?"

"That's just the point, you're not supposed to find your way out of here". Amy turned round to be met with Metal Sonic's red eyes. "Do not think you can escape". Metal took a step towards her, yet she didn't move.

"Took you long enough".

"You're a sneaky girl, but you will not get away". Amy smirked. Metal started to walk towards her but stopped when she didn't move. "Why is it that you are not trying to escape?"

"Like you said, I might not get away". Metal continued walking.

"So you have come to your senses?" Amy didn't reply. She waited until Metal was a few meters away and said;

"I 'might' not get away, but I can try". She set off running towards him and when she was close enough, she ducked down and skidded along the floor between Metals legs. After getting back to her feet she ran down to the end of the corridor and round the corner. She turned her head whilst running to see that Metal was gaining on her, and fast. _I had to be chased by someone who can run at Sonic's speed. _A light bulb turned it's self on in Amy's head. _That's it._When Amy was sure that Metal was close enough, she stopped running and moved to the side. Metal tried to stop, but because he was running too fast he couldn't stop in time. He skidded right past her and into the wall at the end of the corridor. Amy giggled at the robots stupidity but not for long. She ran past Metal, turned left and then ran into the first room she came to.

It took Metal a while to figure out that Amy had tricked him, but he knew where she had gone. He slowly walked over the door she ran through and opened the door quietly. Looking round he couldn't see anything, but he knew for a fact that there was no other exit for Amy to go through. The room was massive and it was filed with an uneven maze of stacked metal boxes. Metal closed the door behind him and looked round.

Amy had climbed up one of the stacks and from where she was she could see Metal stood at the doorway. _If I could just get him to move. _She looked round but only saw boxes. Amy made her way across to the other side of the room. She couldn't see Metal Sonic anymore yet she figured that he was still blocking the only exit. Looking up she could see that there was a box that wasn't stacked right. It was unsteady. Amy climbed up to it and had a look. It was definitely unbalanced. Because it was a metal box it was heavy, plus she had no idea what was in it.

With all her might she pushed the box and it fell off the stack. Amy climbed down quickly and made her way back to where she could see the door. When the box hit the floor it made a loud bang that she was sure would catch Metal's attention. She was about to climb down when she realised how high she was. It was quite a way down. _Shit. _If Amy fell from where she was now, she would hit the floor and quite hard as well. Placing her right foot on the box below she lowered herself down slowly. _Please don't fall. Please don't fall. _Luckily she didn't. Amy made it to the floor without trouble and set of quietly towards the door. She would have run but the noise of her shoes would have echoed around the room.

As she predicted Metal wasn't at the door anymore, but that meant she didn't know where he was. She looked behind and didn't see him so she relaxed a little. But she let her guard down at the wrong moment. Amy was hit rather hard in the side and sent flying onto one of the boxes. _Ouch. _Metal walked over and held Amy up by her shirt. He gave her an upper cut kick that sent her into the air. Amy reacted quickly and grabbed one of the boxes as she was falling back down again. She was hanging by one hand as she struggled to pull herself up. She placed her other hand on the box and gradually made her way on top of the box. Amy was glad that she wasn't too high up, but she still didn't want to fall off. To her shock Metal had already reached her. As she turned around he was stood in front of her. She gasped and stepped back, but almost fell as she nearly stepped off the edge of the box.

Metal smirked. "You do not wish to fall do you?"

"What gave it away?"

"If you come with me it will save you from falling".

"I don't think so". Metal narrowed his eyes.

"That is you mistake then". Metal took another step towards her and gave her a swift punch in the gut. Amy doubled over and stepped back. She stepped a little too far and slipped off the edge of the box. Trying to regain her balance didn't work and she fell backwards. Her scream echoed through the room as she fell towards the floor. When she made contact, she landed on her back and the wind was knocked out of her. Amy hadn't been in so much pain, but she tried to ignore it.

Amy's vision was slightly blurred as she was falling into unconsciousness. The last thing she saw was Metal Sonic stood over her with a smile on his face. "Like I said, your mistake". He chuckled to himself just as Amy's eyes closed and all she saw was black.

* * *

**So what did you think??:) Thanks to all who have reviewd :P xxxx**


	3. You Get In, You Get Out

**Green Eyes**

**Chapter 3: You Get In, You Get Out.**

Tails and Sonic had been flying around for about an hour. They had gone back to the workshop to get the Chaos Emerald, then they hopped back into the Tornado and set off to find Amy.

"UGH! How long is this going to take?" Sonic was getting aggravated. He really wanted to find Amy and make sure she was okay.

"Just keep an eye on that emerald. If it glows then we know that we're near another one". Sonic sighed. He looked down at the blue emerald in his hand. Nothing. They had flown right round the city, the beach and every field within a ten-mile radius. Yet the emerald hadn't reacted to anything in any of those places. The only place they hadn't tried was the forest, so Eggman had to be there. Tails was making his way there now.

After flying around for another twenty minutes, the emerald started to glow lightly. Sonic didn't realise until it was almost blinding him. He wasn't really paying attention; he was too fixed on hoping for Amy's safety. When he finally noticed that the emerald was glowing he looked out of the window towards the floor but saw nothing but trees. "Tails, it's below us". Tails nodded.

"I can't land Sonic, there's too many trees".

"All right, I'll go on my own". Sonic opened the cockpit and climbed onto the wing. He threw the emerald back to Tails, waved at him and then jumped off the plane. As he was falling he reached his hand out and grabbed onto a high tree branch. He then let go and landed on the branch below. Looking down Sonic couldn't see anything and was a little confused. He jumped across to a lower branch and then down to the floor.

Sonic looked around but still couldn't see anything. _Well it's got to be around here somewhere. _He thought. Taking a chance in any direction, Sonic set off running. He ran around an endless amount of trees that didn't seem to end and couldn't find anything. "Unless that emerald's dodgy?" Just as Sonic said that he tripped and fell flat on his face. "Ouch". Lifting himself to his feet he turned round to find that there was a small piece of metal sticking up out of the ground. Sonic raised an eyebrow and walked over to it.

Bending down, Sonic tried to pull the piece of metal but it was heavier than he thought. More so, it was connected to something. He looked down to see that he was stood on a rather 'neat' patch of leaves. _That's definitely not normal. _Sonic moved off of the leaves and kicked them out of the way. What was reviled was a square patch of metal. "Underground, I have to say I never would have thought of that. Question is, is it locked? Only one way to find out". Bending down again, Sonic wrapped his hand round what could be called a handle and pulled. Luckily for Sonic it was open, and pulled up easily. He smiled. _Thank God. _The 'door' opened to a set of stairs. So Sonic lowered himself in and set off in side.

Now, Sonic wasn't sure whether this was Eggman's base or not, but he was the only other person that had an emerald as only three had been found. Besides, he had looked everywhere else in the city and this was the last place left. If this wasn't Eggman's base then he didn't know what he would do. Anyway, Sonic walked down to the bottom of the stairs and slowly opened the door that was at the bottom. He slipped his head round the doorframe and turned his head left and right. _The coast is clear. _Seeing this he stepped out and closed the door behind him, quietly.

_Left or right? I know in a time of indecision do what every great man does. _Sonic reached into his quills and brought out a pound coin. _Flip a coin._ "Heads left, Tails right". Sonic flicked the coin up and grabbed it again, putting it flat on the back of his hand. "Heads. Left it is". And that's exactly the way he went. He ran left down the corridor and then left again down another. He ran past a door but then ran back to it. "Control Room. Too easy". Sonic pulled the handle and walked in. He was on guard, as he didn't know what would await him on the inside. What he saw surprised him a little.

Metal Sonic was sat in a chair on the other side of the room, but he didn't attack Sonic. "I've been waiting for you hedgehog".

"I don't have time for chitchat. Where's Amy?" Metal stood up and took a few steps towards Sonic.

"Ahh, the pink hedgehog. Well you will have to get to her…" Metal walked past Sonic and towards the door. "Before I kill her". And then he was gone. What Metal had just said took a few moments to process in Sonic's mind. His eyes widened, then he ran after Metal. Sonic caught up to him but couldn't get within grabbing range. Sonic chased Metal down three corridors before he ran into a room and closed the door behind him. Sonic opened the door and raced inside. What he saw scared him in a way, but he knew he couldn't show it.

"Let her go!" Sonic said this with deep hatred towards Metal. Amy was tied down to a table with wires tied to her wrists and a gag in her mouth. When she saw Sonic she tried to say something but couldn't be understood.

"Now, now. No need to get pushy Sonic". Sonic turned around to see Eggman stood at the door. He was about to run at Eggman but was stopped. "Ah, ah, ah. One step and your little girlfriend gets it".

"Gets what?" Sonic was panicking a little. But Eggman just smirked.

"I see that a demonstration is in order. Metal if you will". Sonic turned to face the other way again and watched as Metal walked over to a control panel on the wall. Smiling at Sonic, Metal put his hand around a lever and pulled it down. Sonic cringed as he heard Amy's screams fill the room. He was in shock and couldn't move. Metal pulled the lever back up and Amy stopped screaming, as the extreme amount of voltage that was running down the wires and into her nerves system stopped. Sonic could see that she was breathing heavily as he could see her chest moving rapidly. "Now do as I say or I will pull the lever down and snap it". Eggman chuckled.

Sonic thought over his options. "Let her go and I'll do what you want". Eggman smiled.

"As you wish. Metal, let Amy go". Metal walked over to Amy and pulled the wires off her wrists. He then pulled the gag out of her mouth.

"Sonic, don't do it". Sonic smiled at her.

"It'll be all right Amy. I'll be fine". Metal untied her and stood her up, holding her hands behind her back.

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's me I'm worried about".

"Well thanks for caring Amy".

"Sonic you don't understand, I…" Metal placed his hand over her mouth. Eggman stepped forward and chuckled nervously.

"Ignore her, she has no idea what she's talking about". He signalled to Metal to remove her from the room, but Sonic ran in front of the door.

"Like I said. Let her go".

"She will be once Metal gets her to the outside door".

"No. Now".

"Well, I'd love to but I don't do as you say". Sonic was getting pissed off. Suddenly Sonic and Eggman turned round when they heard a crashing noise. Amy was stood on her own and Metal was lying halfway across the room. Sonic was amazed at what Amy just did. _I didn't know she was that strong. _Amy ran to the door and opened it.

"SONIC! Running would be a good idea… NOW!" Sonic shook his head out of his thoughts.

"Oh". He ran over to Amy and picked her up bridal style, then ran out of the room. Luckily, he remembered which way it was to get back to the stairs. Just as Sonic had the door to the stairs in his sights, something grabbed Amy's leg and launched her across the corridor. Sonic skidded to a stop and turned round to see Metal stood in between him and Amy who was just trying to stand up. He noticed that she coughed up blood. This pissed him off to no end. It was one thing to kidnap and hurt her, but when she drew blood, that was going too far.

Metal noticed that Sonic narrowed his eyes. "Did I annoy you Sonic?" Sonic smirked.

"You could say that".

"Good". Sonic noticed that Amy signalled him to keep quiet about the fact she had gotten up. Slowly she sneaked up behind Metal and was about to grab him, but Metal turned around and grabbed her hand. He noticed she smiled.

"You can't keep an eye on both of us". She pulled her hand away from Metals grip and moved out of the way just in time for Sonic to spin dash into his back and send Metal down the corridor. Amy ran behind Sonic and he winked at her.

"Let me just teach this bucket of bolts a lesson and we'll be out of here". Amy giggled.

"You can't call him a bucket of bolts that's my insult".

"Crap insult".

"You just used it".

"I know, I only called it crap 'cause you nicked it".

"Will you just break him so we can leave?"

"Pushy". Sonic looked back at Metal just as he ran at him. Sonic spin dashed again and sent Metal back into a wall. He didn't get back up. "I'm sorry but Eggman's really let himself down this time. It was too easy". Sonic turned around to see that Amy had already opened the door and started up the stairs. He ran after her and continued walking next to her. "You missed my big victory. Well it wasn't that big, but besides the point".

"Sorry". Sonic noticed that Amy sounded a little saddened and that she wouldn't look at him.

"Are you okay?" Amy didn't reply. She let Sonic in front of her so he could open the 'door' to the outside. After he pushed on the door Amy stepped forward only for Sonic to step in her way. "I asked you a question". Amy scowled.

"I'm fine". He wasn't convinced.

"Come on Amy, you're a shit liar".

"Okay, I'm not fine. Can I go now?"

"Only if you tell me why you're so annoyed".

"Sonic, I nearly got run over by a train, I got the living shit beat out of me by a robot, I had like a hundred volts run into me. All I want is to go home". This time Amy just pushed past him. He fell over and turned his head to watch her walk away. Standing up, he ran over to her.

"Would it help if I gave you a lift?" Amy stopped and looked at him. Her look softened a bit.

"If you don't mind". Sonic smiled and picked her up.

"Just close your eyes and enjoy the Sonic express".

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Do you know how wrong that sounded". Sonic winked at her.

"It was meant to". Then he set of running. Amy quickly reacted by wrapping her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest. Letting out a relived sigh she closed her eyes and just let the rush of the wind relax her.

As Sonic ran out of the forest he spotted the X Tornado stood in a field. He ran over and put Amy down. Tails used his tails to lower himself to the ground. "I figured it wouldn't take you long to rescue Amy, so I just waited here". Tails chuckled.

"Actually Tails, Eggman's really let himself fall this time. His 'new' version of Metal was easy to defeat and Amy was easy to get to". Sonic looked round to see Amy leaning up against the Tornado. She had her eyes closed and her arms crossed. "Do you know how much you remind me of Shadow stood like that, Amy?" Amy didn't move.

"Shut up. I'm thinking". Sonic was taken back at how rude Amy had been. She opened her eyes and looked at Sonic. "Can't you just take me home?"

"Not if you're going to have an attitude like that, no". Tails lifted himself into the Tornado and brought something out.

"Amy, I believe this is yours". He threw her trusty piko piko hammer down and she caught it in one hand.

"Cheers, Tails". Amy put her hammer away with a flick of her hand and looked back at Sonic. "I'll walk then". And she did. Amy stood up properly and walked off through the field. Tails and Sonic watched her go.

"What's the matter with her today?" Sonic looked at Tails who just shrugged. Sonic gave a glance at Amy then hopped into the Tornado with Tails. Once they were in the air Sonic looked down to see a speck of pink that was Amy. He shook his head lightly. _I'll ask her when she's less pissy.  
_

_**

* * *

**_

**Well,, what did you think? please tell me :) xx**


	4. Left And Right

**Green Eyes**

Chapter 4: Left And Right.

It had been two days since all the trouble with Metal Sonic and no one had seen Amy since Tails and Sonic had watched her walk away in the field. People had tried to call her but she never answered and when they went to her house she was never in. Or at least she never answered the door. Sonic was getting worried. He had thoughts that Eggman could have kidnapped her again, but then he thought that Eggman wouldn't keep something like that from him. Well, he didn't 'think' he would. Sonic's worry was messing with his head and he couldn't think strait. So he decided to run it off.

It was whilst running through the city that he saw Amy sat in a café just having a drink. She was on her own, which was unusual for Amy as she thrived on being around friends. So why was she on her own? Saying that, why hadn't she been around for the past two days? He noticed that Amy was looking a little saddened, so he decided to go and see her. Walking across the road, he entered the café and closed the door behind him. It wasn't a posh café; it was just a place people went if they needed a sit down for a bit.

Sonic noticed that Amy looked up when he shut the door. What surprised him was what she said. "Oh for gods sake". He raised an eyebrow and walked over to her table, sitting opposite her.

"Not glad to see me?" Amy put her drink on the table and looked up.

"Not now Sonic, I'm not in the mood". She stood up to leave but as she walked past Sonic he grabbed her wrist.

"I can see that". Sonic moved over on the bench and pulled Amy in next to him. She turned to face him, giving him a death glare. "Now tell me what's up".

"Sonic, I 'don't' want to talk about it. Emphasis on the 'don't'".

"Can't you at least tell we where you've been for the past two days? Everyone's been really worried and I thought that Eggman might have gotten to you again". Amy sighed.

"I've been at a friends". Sonic raised an eyebrow. He knew full well that she was lying. It wasn't just the fact that she was a crap liar he could see it in her eyes. Tails once told him something that actually stuck in his mind. It was a good theory that he could use against Eggman to see if he was bluffing or not. Apparently, psychologists reckon that the memory centre was located in the left of the brain and the imagination engine was in the right of the brain. So people unconsciously glanced to the left when remembering things and to the right when they were making stuff up. Like when they were lying. Amy had glanced to the right when she told Sonic that she was supposedly at a friends house for the past two days, so he decided to press her further.

"Which friend?" Amy glanced to the right.

"You don't know them". Lie.

"What have you been doing then? With this 'friend' of yours?" She glanced to the left.

"Shopping". True? She actually was shopping?

"What for?"

"Sonic, as much as I would love to stay and chat pointless stuff with you, I have more important things to do". Right glance. Lie. Amy got up and started to walk away, but Sonic still wanted to know what was wrong with her, so he followed.

He had only just noticed what Amy was wearing and he was quite amazed. She looked really good. Amy had a light purple top on, with deep blue jeans and black heels. Her quills were in her usually ponytail. _She really does look good. _He walked out of the café and caught up to her. She stopped and turned to look at him. "I don't mean to be rude, but don't you have something better to do?"

"No. Amy I just want to talk to you. If you tell me what's wrong I might be able to help". Amy sighed.

"That's just the thing Sonic; I don't want your help. I'm tired of needing your help. Every time Eggman uses me against you, it makes me feel like a complete idiot, 'cause I have to rely on you to save me. It's a terrible feeling not to be able to help myself. I fail miserably when trying to put up a fight and I feel like I'm a burden to you. I don't want to feel like that, I'm tired of getting locked in cages and used as a punching bag for which ever robot Eggman sends to get me. I'm tired of it, and I just want it to stop". Amy had tears welling in her eyes. Sonic didn't know what to say, he looked into Amy's eyes and noticed that she was honestly upset about it.

He took a step towards her and pulled her into a nice hug. She was so worked up that she fell into the embrace. "Amy, you are 'never' going to be a burden to me and I would never think that you are. It's not your fault that Eggman uses you as a target; if anything it's mine. Eggman just wants to get me, but he knows he can't catch me so he uses things to get me within catching range". Amy pulled away.

"Yeah but Sonic it's always me, never anyone else. I actually asked him why he goes for me all the time and he told me it was because I'm the easiest to get to. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"Just ignore him Amy, Eggman will say anything to get people to let their guard down".

"But it stuck with me Sonic. That one sentence has haunted me over the past few days. I feel like a complete wreck. I feel that nothing I do to try and get myself out of those situations is worth it 'cause I never succeed. Next time I'll just go without a fight and let him take me. I don't see the point in putting up a fight anymore as seen as nothing I do works".

"Amy, don't say that. You have to keep fighting".

"Give me one good reason why?"

"Because I don't want to lose you". Sonic raised his voice a little that surprised Amy. What he said also surprised her. "Amy if anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for letting you get hurt".

"Sonic, its sweet to know that you care, but if anything happened to me, you wouldn't have to feel bad because it would be my own fault. It would be my own fault for being the weakling that I am".

"Amy, you are not a weakling. I was so shocked when you threw Metal

Across that room".

"Adrenaline".

"Amy, listen to me". He placed his hand on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. "You are not a weakling, you are a strong willed girl. You have a deep determination that I've never seen in anyone before and you're amazingly persistent. You have to be one of the most happy-go-lucky people I've ever met. Yet, looking at you right now, I don't see that girl. Where's that girl gone?"

"She decided that it wasn't worth trying if she never succeeded". Amy pulled away from Sonic's grip on her shoulders and walked away. He was going to go after her but decided against it. Sonic was going to run to Tails' placed but was stopped when he heard a noise behind him. Turning round, Sonic found himself staring into the deep red eyes of Metal Sonic. He glanced to the side and saw that Amy had already gone. _At least she's safe._"What do you want this time Metal?"

"Well, I was just taking a stroll when I overheard you little girlfriends problem. You know, what you said was right, she is stronger than she thinks she is. But in the long run her strength is no use to her, as I am stronger".

"If you're just going to be all mouth, then bugger off".

"Now now Sonic, I'm only saying what you're thinking. You may have said that you think she is strong, but in reality you were just being kind to her".

"Everything I said to her was true. Every word".

"Interesting".

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It mean's that I know you have deep feeling's for her". Sonic scoffed.

"Don't be naive Metal. You have no idea what I feel for her, you don't have feelings. Besides, what I feel for Amy is strictly friend associated".

"If you say so hedgehog, but I have to warn you not to let your feelings for your, ahem, friend get in the way of your fighting. Next time I go against you I don't want you slipping up". Sonic smirked.

"Slipping up? I don't know the meaning of those words. Trust me, I'll give you my all".

"You do realise that it won't be enough".

"We'll just see about that".

"I look forward to our next encounter". Metal smirked at his living counterpart then ran off down the street. Sonic thought that Metal might be up to something, but ruled out the thought as Metal seemed kind of friendly. That thought did creep Sonic out a little. Metal, friendly? It wasn't worth thinking about.

Sonic next thought about going to see if he could find Amy again, but then thought against it as she seemed like she wanted to be alone. "I know, I'll go see Tails". Sonic smiled then jetted off to the train station. He didn't plan on getting the train, he just ran along the side of the track, arriving at the workshop within ten minutes. He 'was' going to think of knocking, but didn't and just walked in.

"TAILS". Sonic shut the door behind him and waited. He saw Tails walk in from the kitchen.

"Hey".

"I need your help".

"What with?" Tails sat down on the couch and Sonic followed him.

"Amy". Tails smiled. _Finally._"What about Amy?"

"She said something today that made me feel really bad".

"Like what?"

"She told me that she feels like a burden to me and that she's tired of being used against me. She said that next time Eggman goes after her she's not even going to put up a fight".

"So why does that make you feel bad?"

"'Cause I feel like it's my fault that she is used against me, so in turn I feel like it's my fault that she feels this way".

"What did you say when she told you this".

"When she said that she's going to give up I told her not to 'cause I don't ever want to loose her. I asked her where the Amy I used to know had gone and she told me that she just gave up 'cause there's no point".

"So what do you need help with?"

"I need to make her feel better. I need to make her feel like she's not useless. But I don't know how to do that".

"If anything Sonic, just let Amy please herself. It's Amy, she'll cheer up in no time".

"I hope you're right". Sonic sat back into the couch and Tails turned on the T.V. What came on shocked Tails, but Sonic smiled. "I knew he was up to something". It was a news report saying that Eggman and a robot that looked like Sonic where causing trouble down town. Sonic looked at Tails who nodded. They both ran out of the workshop and into the Tornado. Well Sonic stood on the wing. Tails flicked a couple of switches and then took off. Sonic wasn't expecting the quick take off and nearly fell off the wing but regained his balance.

"Sorry about that Sonic". Sonic just smirked at Tails and gave him a thumb up. As they flew towards the city, Sonic stood with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face. Tails was focused on actually flying the plane. When they arrived to where Eggman was, Sonic expected Amy to be running towards them or already there. She was always ill bent on helping Sonic defeat Eggman, but she wasn't there. He figured it was because of the way that she was feeling earlier.

As Tails flew past where Eggman was, Sonic jumped off of the wing and landed in front of a smiling Metal Sonic. "That next encounter came quicker than I thought".

"Just remember what I said about your feelings hedgehog".

"Yeah, yeah, what trouble are you causing this time?" Eggman appeared behind Metal.

"We were scanning the city for your girlfriend but it seems I can't find her".

"Hold on a minute, Metal saw me with Amy not twenty minutes ago".

"Yes, well I only thought of taking her about ten minutes ago".

"Why is it that you go after Amy?"

"She asked me that exact same question the other day. I go after Amy because she is easiest to catch. I will not deny she is a strong girl for her posture, but she isn't strong enough".

"You, it was you that made Amy feel like shit".

"What did I do?"

"You made her feel like it's not worth fighting anymore".

"Brilliant that means it will be even easier to catch her next time. But hopefully there will not be a next time as this time Metal will destroy you".

"He was a complete failure last time, what's changed?" Metal ran forward in a second and caught Sonic off guard with an uppercut punch that sent him back into a building. Ouch.

"I got an upgrade".

* * *

**So what did you think? Please tell :Dxx**


	5. White Jeans And A Blue Bandana

**Green Eyes**

Chapter 5: White Jeans And A Blue Bandana.

Sonic groaned as he lifted himself from the floor. He had hit hard into the building, but not enough to break the building. He looked up and narrowed his eyes at his metal counterpart. "I can see that".

"Give up now and I won't have to hurt you further". Sonic smirked and crossed his arms.

"Not a chance".

"Well then, prepare to meet your end".

"It's always the same line with you, never just a friendly good-bye".

"Stop talking hedgehog and fight me". Sonic uncrossed his arms and let them fall to his sides.

"Lets dance". Sonic turned into a spin ball and dashed at Metal, but didn't manage to do any damage as Metal just put his hands out and stopped Sonic. Metal grabbed one of Sonics wrists and twisted his arm behind his back quite painfully.

"I'll lead". Metal whispered into Sonic's ear, he then let go of Sonic's wrist and before he could react kicked him in the back, causing Sonic to fall to the floor. "Pathetic, you're little girlfriend put up a better fight at the train station". Sonic got to his feet. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Not here dumbass". Metal just smirked.

"Ah, well it seems she will not have the displeasure of seeing you perish. However, after I am done with you I may just have to pay her a visit". Sonic's head snapped up.

"Hurt her and die". Metal chuckled.

"You will not be able to kill me if you're already dead my friend". Metal ran forward and punched Sonic again giving him a hard hit to the gut that sent Sonic back a few feet. Metal then ran behind Sonic, grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder and into another building. Yet, Sonic still got up. "You have determination I see, much like your pink friend, but it will do you no good". Sonic ran at Metal and attempted to give him a punch but nearly tripped, as he didn't hit anything. Looking round he saw Metal with the yellow Chaos Emerald in his hand. "Your girlfriend didn't stand a chance against me when I had this Chaos Emerald, and neither will you".

"That is what you think". Sonic once again tried to spin dash at Metal but missed as Metal used Chaos Control again. He reappeared behind Sonic grabbing both his arms and threw him into the air and as Sonic was falling back down, Metal jumped up and drop kicked him. Sonic cried as he flew through the air and crashed through a café window. He had a few cuts, but one deep gash that cut into his left leg that was bleeding a lot. Many people scattered and struggled to get away from the fight. Walking over, Metal stepped over the shards of glass that surrounded Sonic and picked him up by his throat. Stepping back out into the street with a chocking Sonic in his hand, Metal walked over to Eggman.

"Now what shall I do with this insolent creature?" Metal asked. Sonic had his hands gripped around Metal's wrist, trying to loosen the grip, but to no avail.

"What ever you wish, Metal". Metal smirked, tightening his grip on Sonics throat. Sonic squeezed his eyes shut and tried his best to get the air he needed. Metal quickly let go of Sonic and let him fall to his knees, gasping for breath. Before Sonic could react, he was kicked strongly in the gut and sent upward quite far. This time Metal didn't do anything he just let Sonic fall to the floor.

Sonic squeezed his eyes shut once more, waiting for the impact. He could feel himself getting closer to the pavement and was hoping it wouldn't hurt too much. Waiting to feel the pain, it didn't come. Instead he felt something soft under his knees and on his back. Re-opening his eyes he looked up to see that he was being held by a figure. This figure laid Sonic down on the floor and stroked his quills lightly. Sonic loved the feeling of it, as this person was being so gentle. He looked up to be met with the person's face but it was covered with a light blue bandana covering their forehead and a black mask covering their mouth. The only part of their face Sonic could see was their eyes.

Beautiful, entrancing light green eyes. Sonic looked deeply into them and was instantly hooked. His mind went blank and he couldn't remove his gaze from those amazing eyes. He wasn't sure what it was about this persons eyes that made him feel so dopey, but they just so elegant. _Must be a girl. _Suddenly the figure stopped stroking his quills, stood up and walked away. Sonic slowly sat up and saw that he was on top of a building. He looked to the left to see the figure that had just saved him. What surprised Sonic was that it was definitely a girl, as she was wearing bright white skinny jeans and a tight, long sleeved blue top that matched her bandana and showed slight cleavage. She was also wearing white gloves and blue heels. Now, Sonic was no genius, but he knew it was never easy for a girl to run in heels never mind fight in them. So what was this girl planning?

Sonic didn't know if he knew this girl or not as he couldn't see what type of animal she was or what her fur colour was. He watched in amazement as she took a few steps back and then ran to the edge of the building, hopping over the side as she did so. Sonic painfully limped to where she jumped off only to see that she landed gracefully on her feet, even in those heels, and right in front of Metal. "Don't do it, he's to strong". She looked up to Sonic but didn't say anything. Looking back to Metal he smirked at her. Sonic's leg was really hurting so he sat on the edge of the building gripping his leg just above the cut.

"I usually wouldn't hit a girl, but you're in the way of my goal". Metal ran forward to punch her but she jumped up and he missed. She came back down and landed each foot on Metals shoulders. Sonic's eyes widened. _She must have brilliant balance. _She pushed off forcefully causing Metal to fall over and landed just behind him. Turning around she watched as Metal got to his feet. "How did you out smart me like that". This time Sonic heard her speak for the first time. Her voice rang a slight bell in Sonic's head but he couldn't quite place it. It was slightly high and elegant.

"I just happen to be smarter than you". Metal chuckled.

"You are delusional".

"And you are annoying, now if you don't mind". The girl swiftly and quickly ran forward and delivered a hard punch to Metals chest. He flew back quite a way. Eggman was watching the entire thing and floated up behind the girl in his Egg-pod.

"You are quite a strong girl". She turned to face him. Sonic didn't move, partly because he was in pain but also because he wanted to see what this girl could do.

"Stronger than that pathetic thing you built". Eggman smirked and Sonic noticed this. He looked round to see that Metal was gone. The girl was still fixed on looking at Eggman.

"We shall just see about that". Suddenly the girl moved to the side and reached her hand out. Metal fell into the spot she moved out of and she grabbed his wrist. He had used Chaos Control and the girl was holding the wrist of the hand that held the beautiful gem. She looked up at him and then gave him a swift punch to the gut, letting go of his wrist at the same time. Metal flew back, dropping the emerald, which she caught. Sonic watched as she walked over to Metal and picked him up by his throat just and he had done to Sonic. She looked up at him and then turned round to see Eggman.

"Don't bother me again". Pulling her arm back she launched Metal through the air and into Eggman's pod. Eggman scowled.

"Do not count on it girl". He then floated away with Metal in hot pursuit. The girl looked back up to Sonic. She made her way up the building, which was only small, and walked over to him. He looked at her with curiosity written on his face.

"Who are you?" He scanned her but again, all he could see was her eyes, but he couldn't read them. She walked over to him and picked him up, holding him as she had done before.

"We will talk later, right now I need to sort your leg out". She jumped off of the building and, again, landed gracefully on her feet, even with Sonic's extra weight. He was just so amazed at how strong she was. He had never met a girl like her. She set off running, quite quickly, but not as fast as Sonic's speed. Looking up at her Sonic saw that she was to focused on where she was going to look at him, but he could still see her eyes. Those beautiful green eyes. He was fixed on her eyes the whole time she was running, not realising when she had stopped. She suddenly looked down at Sonic, which caused him to turn his head away, feeling the heat rise into his cheeks as he blushed deeply. Looking round he noticed that they were stood outside his house. His eyes widened.

"You know where I live?"

"I should think that anyone who knows who you are, knows where you live".

"And how do you know who I am?"

"Stupid question. Everyone knows who you are Sonic The Hedgehog". Sonic blushed again. For some reason he liked the way she said his name. She placed him down and wrapped one arm around his left shoulder so as not to let him fall. "Where's your key?"

"I don't lock it". She just shook her head and opened the door. Helping Sonic walk inside she used her foot to close the door behind then and led him over to the couch. He sat down, but she placed her hands on his shoulders and lightly pushed him down, then pulled both his legs up so he was laying down.

"Don't move". Sonic watched as she walked through to the kitchen. He was filled with so many questions that he wanted to ask her. She walked back through with a bottle and a bandage in her hand. Kneeling down next to Sonic she looked at his leg. "That is deep but not enough to warrant stitches". She grabbed the bandage and ripped off a small square, then grabbed the bottle. Sonic's eyes widened.

"No, that stuff hurts like crazy". It was antiseptic liquid.

"Would you rather it get infected?" Sonic just lightly shook his head. "That's what I thought, now this will hurt a little more than usual as I'm going put pressure on it to stop the bleeding". Sonic got worried, as he didn't like pain. The girl put some liquid on the square of bandage she ripped off and hovered it above Sonic's cut. "Ready?" Sonic nodded, even though he wasn't. She quickly but gently placed the square on the gash and pushed down on it with the palm of her hand. Sonic gritted his teeth, stopping himself from crying out. He balled both his hands into fists, and shut his eyes. _SWEET JESUS. _It really did hurt him a lot. He was slightly relieved when the girl pulled her hand off. Letting out a sigh he opened his eyes to see that she was pulling off the square of bandage. Sonic cringed a little as she used it to wipe the cut.

"That should be alright now, if I just put the bandage on". Sonic nodded. He watched as she lifted his leg up and began to wrap the bandage around. A light smile appeared on his face, as she was being so gentle. She finished by tying the bandage around the back of his leg and placing it back next to his other one.

"Thank you". She stood up and placed the bottle on the coffee table.

"I don't want you to move. Call a friend or something and get them to come round so they can help you. I'd wait at least twenty four hours before trying to walk on it". Sonic nodded. The girl turned to leave but Sonic stopped her.

"Wait". She turned round to face him.

"Yes?"

"Who are you?" She walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek. He liked the feeling of it.

"I am not an enemy so do not fear me. I guess you could say, I'm a friend". She retracted her hand, which slightly disappointed Sonic.

"But can I at least have a name?" She walked towards the door, put her hand on the handle and pulled it down. She stopped.

"No". Then she stepped out and closed the door behind her. Sonic was bewildered. He wasn't sure what just happened.

"I need Tails". Sonic reached for his phone on the coffee table and dialled in Tails' number.

"Hello?"

"Tails".

"Hey Sonic, did you stop Metal?"

"No".

"Well where are you?"

"I'm at my house, but don't worry about Metal, he's taken care of. Just come round here A.S.A.P and just walk in. I can't answer the door".

"All right Sonic, I'll be there soon". Sonic placed his phone back on his table. He reached his hand up and touched his cheek where the girl had. It was such a good feeling to Sonic. He felt a light tingle when she did touch him. But all Sonic could think about was her eyes. Partly because they were the only part of her that he saw.

"Who is she?"

* * *

**Awww, Sonic didnt even get one punch in at Metal:P... What did you think? Thanks to all who reivewdxx**


	6. Aftermath

**Green Eyes**

Chapter 6: Aftermath.

"I'm telling you Tails, she was amazing". Tails raised an eyebrow.

"I still don't get how she managed to take out Metal when you couldn't".

"I don't know". Sonic was still laid on the couch just as the mystery girl had told him to. Tails had gotten there within twenty minutes of putting the phone down. He was quite worried about Sonic's cut, but then saw that actually, someone had done a good job of wrapping it up.

"So what did she look like?" Sonic blinked a few times.

"That's just the thing, I don't know that either. I don't even know what animal she was or what colour she is. All I know is that she was wearing a blue bandana, top and heels, white skinny jeans and gloves and a black mask covering her mouth".

"So you didn't get a look at any of her features?"

"Well she had the gentlest touch that anyone could ever have and her eyes…" Sonic trailed off and Tails was curious.

"What about her eyes?"

"They were the most amazing green colour I've ever seen. When I looked into her eyes my mind just went blank and I couldn't think at all".

"Well, I don't know then".

"All I know is that she saved my life, and I'm extremely grateful for it". Tails chuckled. "What?"

"You had to get your arse saved by a girl". Sonic's mouth dropped and his face went pink.

"Shut it 'Miles'". Tails narrowed his eyes.

"You'll pay for that".

"Oh yeah, what you gunna do puffball?" Sonic chuckled.

"Watch what you say Sonic, you're in a VERY vulnerable position right now".

"Even with my leg, I can still beat you in a fight".

"Try me".

"Nah, I wouldn't want Miles to get hurt". Sonic started laughing but was stopped when he was hit abruptly in the face with a cushion.

"Anyway, was she a good fighter?"

"Yes, she was amazing. Metal didn't get one hit on her".

"Just like you didn't on him".

"Shut it you. But I mean, she even new where he was going to appear when he used Chaos Control".

"Really?"

"Yeah".

"But no one knows where anyone that uses Chaos Control is going to land. Not even you or Shadow".

"I'll have to ask Shadow next time I see him".

"But beside the point, she must have really been something".

"She was, and when I asked if I could know her name. She said no".

"Creepy in a way, but I suppose she might not want anyone to know".

"Yeah".

"So off of that subject, have you seen Amy since this morning?"

"No I haven't, I was actually surprised to see that she wasn't there when Metal attacked. She always shows up at the 'wrong' moments".

"That's nasty".

"I know, I'm only joking. After what she said to me this morning, I don't ever want to make her feel like she can't fight".

"Bless her, it must be an awful feeling for her to be caught every time". Sonic didn't reply, but he wasn't thinking about Amy.

_I just want to know who she is. I know for a fact that I'd recognise her eyes if I saw them again. I wonder if she'll show up next time Eggman attacks? I wonder what animal she is? Heck, I'd be glad just to know her name._

With Amy, she was actually sat in her house watching T.V. She was in a deep blue tracksuit and white trainers. Flicking through the channels, she stopped when she saw an image of Sonic. It was a news report. With a smile on her face, Amy listened.

"Sonic the Hedgehog had his life saved today by a mystery person. The notorious Doctor Eggman attacked Station Square today, claiming to be looking for Amy Rose. Witnesses say that the blue speedster was losing a fight with Metal Sonic, when someone in a light blue and white outfit came to his aid. Apparently this person had a very feminine voice and was wearing heels, so is presumably a girl. If anyone has any information on this mysterious character, we would love to know". Amy clicked the T.V off and smiled to herself again.

"That's gunna be a big hit to ego". Amy giggled to herself. "I had better see if he's all right. If he's walking on that leg, I'm going to murder him". She picked her phone up and dialled in Sonic's number, she wasn't surprised when Tails answered.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Tails".

"Amy? I'm guessing you heard what happened?"

"Yeah, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's just laid on the couch thinking".

"Sonic thinking?"

"I know it surprised me too. I mean he doesn't even realise that we're talking about him".

"What's on his mind?"

"Well, besides the fact that he had his arse saved by a girl that beat Metal, he can't stop thinking about that girls eyes".

"Eyes?"

"Yeah, he said that she had the most amazing, jade green eyes".

"Riight".

"Well, I have to admit even I can't think of anyone with that colour eyes". Amy rolled her eyes.

"Can't you?"

"No, can you?" Amy stifled back a giggle.

"Nope sorry, he's on his own".

"Well Amy, he's also injured so be nice to him".

"Bless him, tell him I hope he gets better soon".

"Will do".

"See you Tails". Amy put the phone down and smiled to herself. _I'll go and see him tomorrow afternoon when he should be able to walk. That is if he doesn't be the idiot that he is and tries to run on it. If he does I'll murder him._The next day Amy woke up quite early, she felt quite good. She turned her head to look at the clock. Seven. Amy smiled and stretched, pulling the covers off of her. Walking downstairs, she padded into the kitchen and made herself a coffee. Just as she was about to sit down on the couch her phone rang. "Who's calling me this early?" She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Amy".

"Sonic?"

"Yeah, I need you to do me a big favour".

"What?"

"Will you make me breakfast?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to try walking yet, so I was wondering if you would come round and help me, whilst making me something to eat in the process". Amy smiled.

"Sure, but expect to owe me big time in return". _You already owe me your life._

"Yep, I completely agree with that. In return, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me later. I've been stuck here all night and want to go somewhere".

"I'll think about it, give me half and hour to get ready and then I'll be on my way".

"You're a life saver Amy, I love you".

"Is that a promise?"

"No".

"Doesn't count then".

"Get over it".

"Do you want to eat?"

"Yes".

"Shut up then".

"Sorry".

"So you should be, I'll see you soon". Amy put the phone down and smiled. She finished her coffee and ran up the stairs. Looking in her cupboard she pulled out a black and white shirt, black shorts and black dolly shoes. She quickly got dressed and brushed her quills into the usual ponytail. Walking into the bathroom she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Just about to set off, she ran back into her bedroom and opened her top drawer. Pulling out something blue and black she placed it in her pocket then set off.

She arrived at Sonic's house ten minutes later with a bag in her hand. About to knock on the door, she stopped herself remembering his leg and just walked in. "Sonic".

"That was quick". He was laid on the couch with the T.V. remote in his hand, flicking through channels. "I'm well bored".

"I can see, here". She walked over and handed the bag to him. "I can't be bothered to cook anything for you so I got this on the way". Sonic raised an eyebrow then opened the bag. Amy giggled as she watched his face light up.

"You know that I love you comment from earlier, I do mean it".

"Liar".

"What love can't be shown through my love of food?"

"No".

"Worth a try". Sonic reached a hand into the bag and pulled out a chilidog, stuffing it in his mouth. Amy was surprised he had time to chew.

"Pig".

"Hedgehog actually". Amy giggled; she had to admit that that was quite quick for Sonic. She sat down on the chair and stared in amazement at how fast Sonic was eating. Then again, it was Sonic.

"Have you actually tried walking?"

"No". Sonic had chilli sauce running down his mouth and Amy couldn't help but laugh. Sonic raised an eyebrow at her. She pointed to her own face, pointing out what she was laughing at. He wiped it off and licked it off of his hand.

"Like I said, you're a pig. But anyway, you need to try walking on it now".

"Do I have to? It might hurt". Amy walked over and grabbed his wrist.

"Not my problem". She pulled lightly on his arm causing him to sit up properly. Sonic looked a little worried, but Amy placed one hand on his back assuring him that she was helping him. He put more weight on his right leg, then he did his left when Amy helped him to his feet. "Right now I need you to walk". Sonic looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Do you want to be stuck here even longer?" Sonic shook his head. "Well then, trust me. I'll be right here". Amy took her hand off his wrist and grabbed his hand, reassuring him further. Walking in front of him, Amy lightly pulled on his hand. Sonic took a shaky step forward and then smiled.

"It hardly hurts". Amy smiled at him.

"See you were worrying for nothing". She let go of his hand. He took another step but as he put his left leg down he limped a little. "You'll probably have that limp for a few days". Sonic sighed. "It'll be alright".

"I suppose you're right. Anyway, I promised you that we'd go out didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I was wondering if you would help me look for a new phone. I lost mine when Metal attacked me at the train station".

"Oh you mean this one?" Sonic reached into his quills and pulled out Amy's phone. "I found it on the train track, it has a few scratches but it's okay. I forgot to give you it when you walked away in that field".

"Thank you". Sonic looked at Amy and smiled. "I have to say I prefer you in heels".

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean you look okay in those, but there's something about heels that make you look better".

"Well, thanks. Anyway, shall we get going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me". Amy knew that Sonic couldn't run, but he could still lead her somewhere.

Elsewhere Eggman was fixated on a screen in his base. On the screen there was a picture that was actually a frame from a video that had been paused. Scanning over the picture he sighed. "Nothing, there is nothing recognisable about her". As guessed the picture was of the girl that had stopped Metal from finishing Sonic off. Metal Sonic was actually stood behind Eggman with his arms crossed. He stepped forward so that he could examine it better.

"There is something I recognise in this girl Doctor". Eggman turned to face Metal.

"And what would that be?"

"Her eyes". Metal pointed up to the picture and Eggman raised an eyebrow.

"What about her eyes? Besides being the only feature that you could see on her".

"The colour, it's a light jade green".

"Your point".

"Who do you know with that colour eyes?"

"I don't know".

"And you think you're smart. Think back to two days ago, what did you try to do and how did you do it?" Eggman thought back for a few moments, his eyes widened.

"It couldn't be, there is no way someone could change in that amount of time".

"Well it might not be, but there is only one way to find out. Doctor you need a new plan". Eggman smiled.

"And I have one".

* * *

**Okay, not one of my best chapters, but in my defence, my next one will be better:D xx thanks to all who reviwed**


	7. Thoughts And Thinking

**Green Eyes**

Chapter 7: Thoughts And Thinking.

I never, ow, thought that, ow, one cut could, ow, hurt so much. Every step I take on my left leg kills, stupid robot. This has to be the most pathetic injury that I've ever gotten; yet it hurts. Well, that girl said that it was deep which, I suppose would hurt. Speaking of which, who is she? It's really bugging me. I know nothing about her except that she has green eyes. The most amazing and entrancing jade green eyes. I don't think that I have ever seen a colour like that before, well eye colour. I wonder what she looks like, she strikes me as being really pretty, yet I'm not sure why. There is, however, something about her that rings a really big bell in my head. She seems so familiar to me, yet I have no clue who she is. I wish something would just point out to me who she is. Amy taps me on the shoulder and I turn to her, whilst still walking, well, limping. "What?"

"Where are we going?" I smiled and look ahead.

"It's a surprise, just like you wanted". I actually have no clue where to take Amy. I promised her that we would go out, so now that we're out, where do we go? It's only around eight in the morning, so dinner is out of the question. A light bulb then flicks its self on in my head. I know exactly where we'll go.

Amy. For some reason she's on my thoughts a lot these days. I don't know why, that mystery girl has pretty much clogged my brain, but thoughts of Amy manage to get through to me. I actually found myself complimenting her this morning, but I had to admit that she does look better in heels than she does in flat shoes. Heels make Amy look taller obviously, but they make her look older as well. Which frankly gets into my good books. Amy has never really been able to catch my eye, besides making them pop out of their sockets with her hugs, but since she stopped killing me every time she sees me, I've grown to like her. A lot. I find it hard to believe that the Amy I look at now is the same Amy I knew and kind of feared a few years ago.

Looking back now, I never really hated Amy; I just didn't get to know her. Now that I have, wow. She's such a wonderful person. She has the most amazing personality, great sense of humour and she's quite pretty… Hold up. Where did that come from? That thought's never been there before. That's the first time I've ever thought anything of the sort. Something can't be right here. Turning my head to look at Amy I examine her. Her features are quite… what's the word I'm looking for. I think it's unique, but I'm not quite sure.

Her features are little but to me they stand out. She dresses really nicely, and always looks amazing. This next thought may make me seem slightly perverted, but I'm not. I'm just saying that she has nice breasts. They don't stand out as much as Rouge's but then again she stands them out. Besides, that doesn't matter to me, it was just a thought. Moving on to her face, okay I'll admit it she is pretty. She has the cutest smile and a cute little nose. Looking up to her eyes… Crap she's looking at me. And I'm staring like an idiot. "You've got a bug on your face". Okay, so that was a lie, but what else was I supposed to say? 'Oh I'm just thinking to myself how beautiful you are'. Hold the phone. First it was pretty now it's beautiful. My heads messed up.

I laugh as she squeals and tries to wipe away the imaginary bug. She hates any type of bug, with or with out wings. Oh yeah, that's another thing. I know a lot of things about Amy that I never knew in the past, Such as the fact that her favourite food is Lasagne. She has a major fear of what people think about her which I would never have guessed as Amy is a statement in herself. I told her it doesn't matter what people think of her, but being Amy she didn't listen. It never occurred to me that Amy would be scared of something like that, but she always looks amazing, so what ever anyone is thinking about her it must be good.

However, there are two things I don't know about Amy because I never dared to ask. The first is why she loved me so much? What was it about me that she found so appealing? I always figured that it was because I was a hero and that I saved her life. But after what she said to me yesterday, I'm having my doubts. But then again that brings us onto my second thing I don't know. Why did she stop loving me? That makes the theory of my first question go down the drain. She stopped loving me way before she stopped wanting my help, so it could have been that she loved the fact I was a hero. But then again, I never stopped being a hero so why did she stop loving me. UGH this is so confusing. Are you confused? 'Cause I am.

I didn't realise it at first, but we had arrived at the place I was taking Amy. The park. Amy and me share the same love for the park and for all the same reasons. It's just so peaceful and a brilliant place to go if you want to relax. I was thinking of going to the beach, but then I thought 'why would I do that?' I hate the beach, too much water. Amy likes it but I don't so it's out of the question.

I walk Amy over to a patch of trees and sit down against one. Amy looks at me and smiles. "Don't you think that it's nice to just relax for a while?" She says whilst sitting down next to me.

"Yeah". We don't talk much as we didn't really have anything to say. But we didn't need to. My mind went blank for a moment then I found myself drifting off of thinking about Amy and back to the girl that saved my life. Every time I think of her it's always the same thoughts. Who is she? That is all I want to know. A name is all I want, and maybe a look at her face. I want to know who the girl is behind those brilliant green eyes. It's annoying me something chronic. I sigh and lean back on the tree, putting my hands behind my head as a cushion. Bloody girls, they're all stubborn. They don't let you know anything. Well Amy does, but that's Amy. I've known her too long for her to keep anything from me. I think.

XXX

Sonic looks so funny limping. I know I shouldn't laugh, but I can't help it. Besides, it's not like I'm laughing so he can hear me. I'm laughing in my mind, at him. I feel for him though, bless him. I could have gotten there earlier but I didn't know that he had been smashed through a window and it took me a while to figure out what shoes to wear. I know that sounds really bad, but I didn't know his life was on the line. Don't worry I'll make it up to him, eventually. The whole green eye thing is really bothering Sonic, but then again it's his own fault for being so stupid. Saying that though, Tails was stupid as well. Asking me if I know anyone with jade green eyes. Well, duh. Every time I look in a mirror I see a person with jade green eyes. I've been with Sonic for about and hour and a half and he hasn't noticed that my eyes are green. He's so simple minded, it's quite amusing.

I ask him where we're going, but he's being all vague. Vague people annoy me, they're the type of people that I want to strangle and just scream 'spit it out!' at. But being the clam person that I am, I'll keep it in. Okay, so I'm not that calm, but I can compose myself. Sometimes. Something that has amazed me today is Sonic; he's being really quiet. Which isn't normal for Sonic, ever. Looking at him, he actually looks like he's thinking. I wonder what about? Oh well, he's probably thinking about that girl who he doesn't know. I try not to giggle about it but it's hard to keep it in. It's quite funny that earlier Tails asked me a question about my self, which I just completely, outright lied about. I never was one for lying, but this time it's a must.

I know it might seem rather stupid to some people but all I'm trying to do is make a statement. All I'm trying to say is that I can fight for myself; I just can't do it as myself. I have no idea why, but I have more confidence when no one knows it's me. Something about Amy Rose makes me feel like the little girl I was a few years ago. I still am Amy Rose, but I want to be a 'different' Amy. If that makes sense. Probably not, so here goes in explaining it better. Being the mystery girl gives me a feeling of self-reliance because no one knows who I am, so no one in their right mind would walk up to this girl and offer her help. Okay Sonic would, but I proved that I can be stronger than Sonic. I was quite proud that I was able to beat Metal when he couldn't.

Hold on, I have this really weird feeling that someone's watching me. It's the same feeling that I got in the park that day when Metal attacked me. Turning my head to the side, I see Sonic looking at me. It shocked me a little to turn my head and meet Sonic's eyes. I raise an eyebrow at him, as he hasn't said anything and is staring at me in a weird way. "You've got a bug on your face". Holding in a shriek I frantically start to try and get this bug off my face. I hate bugs. Any type of bug, wings or not, better not go near me or I will kill it. I have no mercy when it comes to bugs, I just can't stand them. Breathe Amy, it's just a bug and I think it's gone now. Sonic's laughing at me, as if. I save his life and he finds it funny that a bug almost devoured my face. Okay, that was over exaggerating, but I do have a big fear of bugs.

Sonic and I eventually arrive at the park. Out of all the places we could have gone, I figured one of the places Sonic would think of is the park. He and I both enjoy the peacefulness of the park, just a place to go to and relax. Oh I just remembered something else that surprised me today. Sonic complimented me. No joke. He actually told me that I look good, but better in heels. I was a little shocked at first, but then realised that it was a good feeling to have Sonic noticing the way I look. Never thought I'd see the day. Sonic leads me over to a patch of trees and he sits down. "Don't you think that it's nice to just relax for a while?" I ask whilst taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah". He replies. Bloody brilliant reply. Oh well, at least we're spending time together as promised. I wonder how long it'll take for him to realise that it's me who saved his life yesterday? Looking over to him I smile. As usual he has his back leaning up against the tree, with his hands behind his head and both legs stretched out in front of him. Usually he would have one leg slung over the other, but obviously can't due to his injury. Oh my god, how do I know that? I've spent too much time with him. Looking at him now though, he hasn't really changed much. He's always had, and probably always will have, that same laid back personality. I know for a fact that he'll always be cocky and immature. But he's cute.

Whoa. Hold on there Amy. You haven't had a thought like that in a long while. Remember what happened last time, you don't want to go back to that do you? All the times he pushed you away? All the times he stood you up? Don't even think of it Amy. Breathe Amy, breathe.

Okay I know I don't want to go back to how it was before, but I can still think that he's cute without falling in love with him again.

You'll fall for it you know. You won't be able to stop the feeling taking you over again. Run now, while you can.

Why would I run? I've gone for years without a single thought about Sonic in that way, and I've managed to live, so I can manage it now.

You can't handle it. Don't deny it, you still love him.

No I don't. Hold on, I'm having a mind fight with myself. I'm going crazy, which proves my point that what I said about Sonic is not what I think. Well I do think it. He is cute I'll admit that. I'll also admit that he has a great personality, when his ego isn't talking for him. These past few years I have gotten to know Sonic really well, and I like what I found out. One thing I never thought I'd hear from Sonic, was him admitting his fear. Everyone knows that he is afraid of water, because he can't swim. But I found out that Sonic is also afraid of losing. I know that sounds kind of pathetic and makes him seem bigheaded, but I haven't explained properly. Sonic is scared of loosing, to Eggman. He's worried that one-day Eggman will get the better of him. Which, if I hadn't of been there, he might have done the other day. But beside the point, I understand where Sonic is coming from. It scares me to think what would happen if Eggman beat Sonic and finally got round to taking over the world. Also, I don't think I can imagine a world without Sonic. A world without Sonic would be like Tails with only one tail. It would be odd and off balance.

Back to the main point I was making, I do like Sonic but I'm not sure that it's in the way I did before.

See you said you don't think, which means you half think that you do.

No it doesn't, it means that, well I don't know what it means. All I know is that I finally have a meaningful relationship with Sonic, and I want to keep it that way. Now I know for a fact that that is exactly what I'm thinking.

* * *

**Better chapter i think? i dont know you tell me please:D xx thanks to all who reviwed x**


	8. Suspicion

**Green Eyes**

Chapter 8: Suspicion.

Sonic opened his eyes slightly and blinked as he was met with a harsh light. Sunlight. He stretched and yawned as he sat up from the tree he was laid on. Looking down at his leg he examined the bandage. _I have to say she wrapped it up good. _Sonic stood up properly, with a little difficulty, and stretched properly earning a few clicks from his back. He looked around to see that there weren't many people in the park. A few people with kids on the play area, but that was it. He smiled. Sonic liked the fact that it was peaceful. Closing his eyes, he crossed his arms and let out a deep, happy, sigh.

Chapter 8: Suspicion.

"Oh sure, I look like Shadow when I stand like that. And that came from the person who might as well be Shadow's discoloured twin". Sonic opened his eyes and turned around. Amy was sat with her legs crossed and her back against a tree.

"Care to repeat that?" Amy giggled.

"I said, you might as well be Shadow's discoloured twin". Sonic narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you ever say that I am ANYTHING like that faker, besides he could never live up to this hotness". Amy rolled her eyes.

"Answer me these questions. How old are you?"

"17".

"And how old is Shadow?"

"I don't know, 52?"

"Right so that's 35 years difference, and since Shadow is older than you, you're the one that has to live up to him. He came before you, so technically you're the copy of him". Amy giggled. Sonic's mouth dropped. He knew she had a point, but still.

"That just means you think that Shadow's fit, cause I am and he's exactly like me".

"Who said I didn't think that Shadow was fit?" Sonic's mouth dropped again and his eyes widened.

"Do you?"

"He's cute, I'll give him that, but I don't think I'd ever go there".

"So as seen as you think I'm his double, do you think I'm cute?"

"No". Sonic was slightly offended, but decided to play along. He didn't even get a look too see which way she glanced to tell if she was lying or not. "Anyway, I'm going to go back to my relaxed position". Sonic raised an eyebrow as he thought that that sentence she just said sounded rather wrong. He watched as she uncrossed her legs and closed her eyes. Sonic saw this as a wonderful opportunity of vulnerability.

_As if she doesn't think I'm cute, well I'll show her._ Sonic limped over to where Amy was sitting and knelt down next to her. It hurt a little as he was putting slight pressure on his bad leg, but he could handle it. He scanned over her face to make sure she wasn't opening her eyes anytime soon. She was still. The only movement she made was the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Sonic smiled, Amy looked so peaceful. _Not for long._He placed both hands just next to her side. He waited a moment, to really catch her off guard. Then he pushed both his hands sharply into her sides. Amy squealed and jumped up, eyes wide. Sonic pulled his hands away quickly and stood up, laughing. When Amy had calmed down she gave him a death glare. "Git". Was all she said. This only made Sonic laugh more, he loved tormenting her. "You are such an arse".

"Well my life goal is complete".

"Your life goal is to annoy me to no end?"

"Pretty much". Amy slowly got to her feet and started to take menacing steps towards Sonic, who in turn stepped back.

"I'd tell you to run, but you can't". Amy smirked at him.

"Now Amy, you don't want to be to rash to an invalid do you".

"You have no idea how long I have waited for a moment when I could get you back for all the times you have scared me or embarrassed me".

"Yeah but Amy, I'm injured, I can't run".

"That's the point". Amy dived forward, placing both hands on Sonic's shoulders and knocking him backwards. He fell back quite hard but it didn't hurt. Amy somehow managed to pin both his arms above his head, he was impressed. "Apologise". Sonic chuckled.

"Wow, you managed to pin me".

"Like I said, apologise".

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I can hurt you very easily".

"No you couldn't".

"Why couldn't I?"

"Because Amy, you may be able to pin me, but you're too easy to catch off guard". Amy raised an eyebrow at him, but suddenly yelped as Sonic pulled his hands free and rolled her over so he had her pinned down. He sat on her belly and grabbed each one of her wrists in his own hands. "See". Amy huffed. "Aww now, don't be sour just 'cause you can't pull one over on me".

"I did pull one over on you, you just managed to get me back". Sonic just smiled at her and examined her face. He managed to see her features full on and got thinking again.

_She is quite pretty, like I said before. She has got an amazing smile and cute nose. And her eyes, I never got to see her eyes last time as she caught me looking. Well here goes. _He looked deeply into Amy's eyes. She was a little shocked as her eyes locked with his. She had always thought that Sonic's eye colour was amazing. It being a bright emerald green and all. Sonic however, wasn't sure what was going through his head when he looked into her eyes. _Jade._ Was all he could think.

That same colour had been plaguing his mind for the past day, yet he's eye to eye with that colour now. An amazing, entrancing jade green colour. _It can't be, can it?_ He blinked a few times, only to realise that there was no denying that Amy had the same colour eyes as the girl who had saved his life. But was it her? _Only one way to find out, I suppose. _"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you go after you left me yesterday morning?"

"Get off me and I'll tell you". Sonic really wanted an answer so he obliged. He stood up off of her and then helped her to her feet. "Can we walk, thanks to you my legs gone to sleep?"

"Sure". Amy and Sonic set off walking through the park towards the forest. "So are you going to answer my question?"

"Oh yeah, I went home". Left glance. True.

"So if I ask you something, you promise you'll tell me the truth?" Amy stopped walking and turned to him.

"Why would I have any reason to lie to you?"

"Will you tell me the truth?"

"Of course I will, why wouldn't I?"

"Okay, here goes. Are you the girl that saved my life yesterday?" Amy looked up at Sonic with a weird look in her eyes. Sonic didn't know what to expect, or how he would react to her answer. If she said yes then how would he feel? Grateful obviously, as she saved his life, but how else would he feel?

Amy was taking her time with her answer, Sonic was almost certain she was going to say yes. _I mean, she has that eye colour. Nobody I know, but Amy, has that eye colour, plus Amy wasn't there when she showed up. It's got to be her._ He didn't, however, expect Amy's reaction. She burst out laughing. Sonic was a little taken back. "Are you mad?"

"I have my reasons for believing its you". Amy calmed down and sat down on a fallen log. Sonic walked over and sat next to her.

"And what would they be?"

"You weren't there when she saved me, and you have the EXACT same eye colour as she does. Plus you haven't given me a strait answer. So are you or are you not the girl who saved my life?" Amy looked at Sonic to see that he was deeply serious.

_Shit, how the hell did he figure it out? I'll never understand how he can figure these things out. I have to give it to him though, I thought it would take him longer than a day to figure it out. _"No". Amy glanced to the left. True. Sonic had to respect the left-right system. She must be telling the truth then.

"Oh, well who the hell is it then? UGH this is annoying me so much". Amy placed her hand on Sonic's leg. He looked up to her. _Amy also has that gentle touch, but she looked left so it can't be her._

"Calm down Sonic, I'm sure you'll find out who she is eventually. I'm positive that one day she will reveal herself to you. You just have to be patient and wait for the right moment". Sonic smiled.

"You sure?"

"Hey, have I ever been wrong? I 'promise' you will know who she is eventually". _I just need to prove my point, and then I'll show you who I am. _

"How can you promise something you don't know?"

"Trust me I know". _A whole lot more than you think I do. _Amy smiled slightly to herself, and retracted her hand from his leg. Sonic, surprisingly found himself wanting Amy to keep her hand there, just as he had when the girl touched his face.

_I must be paranoid. Yet, she and Amy are so much alike. I'll just have to keep my eye on Amy. But I'm sure there are plenty of people out there with Amy's eye colour. _

Elsewhere, a certain person was pacing around a large room. "Metal, have you got it yet?" It was, of course, Eggman. He was waiting at the door of a room filled with metal boxes, waiting for Metal to find what he was looking for.

"Not yet". Metal was rummaging through one of the boxes. It was filled with some metal components of some sort. Tails would know what they are, but I don't so live with it. He was just about to give up, when something caught his eye. Pulling it out of the box he smiled. He walked back over to Eggman, who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well?" Metal just smirked and held his hand out. He had something clamped between his thumb and forefinger.

"Found it, but are you sure it will work?" Eggman tore 'it' out of Metals hand.

"Of course it will work you imbecile".

"You say that every time you try and defeat Sonic, yet none of your plans work". Eggman walked out of the room with Metal in hot pursuit.

"Ahh yes, but this time we're not dealing with Sonic are we? You could have taken Sonic out easily last time, it was that girl who managed to beat you. She seems stronger than that pesky blue hedgehog. Also if she is who we think she is then she should be easy to get to".

"Easy? She beat me with about three hits and she knew where I was going to attack her at after I used Chaos Control. This is no normal girl".

"Yes, but remember she is easy to out smart".

"It might not even be her Doctor, no one can improve that much, that fast".

"That is what you think, but I have my theory and I am certain I'm right". Metal jut shook his head as he followed the fat man. "Besides, she won't know what hit her this time".

"And you are certain that this girl will fall for your plan easily?"

"Of course, did it ever occur to you Metal, that I would have to be smart if I was able to build you and improve you as I have?"

"I was not suggesting that you weren't, I was merely pointing out that she may be a little trickier than we have calculated".

"Oh, you're a robot what do you know?"

"A lot more than you think". Metal mumbled under his breath. Well he doesn't breathe but you know what I mean. He shook his head once more before following Eggman into a room, and closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Soo,, whats Eggman planning, and will Amy ever tell Sonic that it's her ?? tell me what you think xx:) thnaks to all who reviewdx**


	9. Sonic's Surprise

**Green Eyes**

Chapter 9: Sonic's Surprise.

Amy and Sonic had spent most of the day together. After taking a long walk through the forest, they went to go have dinner and then went to catch a movie. When they finally departed and went their separate ways it was cutting close to six o'clock. Sonic had gone to Tails' place to see him for a while, he was kind of pissed off that he had to take the train because he can't run. Amy on the other hand had waited with Sonic at the train station and then went home. It had taken her a while, as she was walking slowly, but when she finally arrived at her house she unlocked the door half-heartedly and slammed it behind her. She wasn't in all that good of a mood.

Throwing her keys on the coffee table she walked over to the couch and fell back onto it, letting out a loud groan. She let out a louder one when her mobile started ringing. Pulling it out of her pocket she looked to see who was calling. Sonic. With a sigh she considered answering it, but didn't. Instead she launched it across the room, where it hit a wall and shattered. Amy wasn't in the mood for talking. Lying back down, she ran her hands across her face and closed her eyes. She seemed happy enough when she was out with Sonic, but when she was on her own she was anything but happy. But that was Amy; she hated showing her emotions around others. Amy was known as the happy, perky one of the group, and she didn't like people to think she was anything but. Especially since they would ask questions, which she wasn't willing to answer. Truthfully.

That was what was bugging Amy now. She felt terrible because she had outright lied to Sonic, without a second thought about it. Amy was the type of person who hated lying to people, she was quite offended when Sonic asked her if she would tell him the truth, but then, she didn't did she? No. She lied to him, and she felt shit about it.

_Why do I feel so guilty about lying to him? All I'm doing is proving a point, more to myself than to anyone else. So why is it bothering me? What is it about lying to Sonic that has gotten me so worked up? Sure, I don't like lying to people but I have done before and never felt this bad. But saying that, I can honestly say, I have NEVER lied to Sonic in my life. But just because it's Sonic doesn't mean that I should feel this bad. I am not in any special connection with Sonic, so I shouldn't feel guilty. It's not like I go out with him. Heck, I don't even love Sonic anymore so why the hell is it bothering me?_

_There you go again denying it._ The voice in the back of Amy's head was starting to get on her nerves, but she couldn't shut it up.

_Denying what?_

_That you love him._

_I don't love Sonic, maybe as a friend but not in the same way I did before. I could never go back to the way I was before; loving someone without that feeling in return is the shitest feeling I've ever felt. Well, I wont go back to that feeling. Besides, even if I did admit that I love Sonic again, he would never return the favour. But I don't, and I know I don't._

_You mean you think you don't._

_Well…_

_See, you do love him._ Amy slapped herself on the forehead and sat up. She wasn't having this conversation, with herself. She felt like she was going crazy, and probably was. Putting her hand in her pocket, she pulled out the blue and black cloth that she had put in there this morning. It wasn't actually a cloth; it was the blue bandana and black mask that she had worn the day she saved Sonic's life. Laying the bandana across her lap, she placed the mask to the side and looked over the bandana.

_Why do I feel so guilty about saving his life? I should be happy that I managed to save him. His life was on the line for god's sake. But I do feel guilty, and I don't want to. Maybe I should just give up this whole charade and tell Sonic it was me who saved him? But saying that I haven't proved my point yet, which I would love to do. Ugh. Maybe I do love him?_

"What do I do?" Amy was knocked out of her thoughts by her house phone ringing. "For god's sake". This time she did answer it. "What?"

"Amy? Are you okay?"

"Fine Sonic, now what do you want?"

"I was seeing whether you were okay or not, your other phone cut off mid-ring".

"I know".

"Oh well, I'm glad you're okay. I was worried that Eggman might have gotten to you, again". Amy's face dropped, then took on a really pissed off look. "Amy?" She didn't reply, she just cut him off. What he said kept replaying in her head. 'I thought Eggman might have gotten to you, again'. The way he said it made it sound like she gets caught on a daily basis. It might not have stuck in her head if he hadn't have paused between saying you and again.

"I'll show him, I don't need him. If anything, after what Metal was like last time. He needs me". Amy looked at the bandana in her hand and then walked upstairs.

_You're not going to do anything stupid are you? _Her conscience was speaking to her again.

_No, I'm just going to, lets say, surprise him._

_You're going to admit it to him?_

_That I love him?_

_Yes._

_Then yeah, I guess you could say I am._

_Hallelujah._

Amy's mind was throwing it's own party. _What made you change your mind?_

_Lets just say my mind came to terms with my feelings. Plus I can have so much fun with this._

Amy walked over to her cupboard and pulled out a light purple jacket, light blue skinny jeans and light purple heels. After taking a few moments to change out of her shirt and shorts, she pulled the blue bandana over her head and tied it with a knot at the back. She then pulled the black mask over her mouth and tied it at the back. She made sure that none of her quills were free and then left her house. She figured that since she had cut him off, Sonic would worry about her like the caring person he is. But Amy didn't see it as Sonic being caring, she saw it as Sonic contradicting his own words. Yesterday he told her that she was strong and that she should keep fighting, yet he's probably on his way to see of she needed his help because he thought she couldn't get out of this problem on her own. Well he might have sent Tails due to his injury. That was probably more of a logical situation. _Good it means Sonic will be on his own._

She made her way to the train station, and luckily the train had just pulled in. She hopped on board and had many people looking at her. Amy found this quite annoying, but live with it as she was on a mission. Well, to her it was. It took ten minutes but the train finally arrived at Mystic Ruins. Amy ran off quickly and set off towards Tails' workshop. As she predicted, Tails had just set off in the X Tornado. _I didn't think this through properly. If he goes to mine and I'm not there, yet I show up here as that girl at the same time, it'll be too obvious. Tails is smart enough to put two and two together. But if I tell Sonic to keep his trap shut then he might do. I think he's smart enough not to get on the wrong side of 'me'. _Smiling to herself, Amy waited for Tails' plane to leave her sight before she walked up to the front door. She knocked on it a few times and waited.

Sonic was just eating a chilidog when he heard the knock on the door. It shocked him a little and he managed to get chilli sauce on his nose. I'm sure that would be funny, anyway. He quickly wiped it off and then limped his way to the door. The limping was annoying him slightly, but Amy had said it would wear off in a few days. He wasn't sure who would be at the door. It wouldn't be Tails as he just left and wouldn't knock to be let in his own house anyway. Shadow, well its Shadow so it won't be him. It might be Knuckles, but then again no one has seen Knuckles in ages. He was hoping it would be Amy, it might be. Well it is but Sonic doesn't know that. What he saw he really didn't expect. "It's you". His eyes widened a little. _She's dressed different from last time. But again all I can see is her eyes._ "What are you doing here?"

Amy didn't say anything, instead put her arm out and grabbed the fur on Sonic's chest, pulling him towards her. With her other hand she slyly pulled the mask down off of her mouth. Sonic wasn't sure what to expect, but he didn't resist. Amy smiled and pulled Sonic's head closer to her own. He was too shocked to notice that you could tell it was Amy without the mask on. Sonic's whole body had gone numb and all he could feel was the girl's hot breath on his mouth. He found out that he liked that feeling. Sonic never expected what Amy did next. They had gone from a few millimetres apart to connected in a split second.

Sonic's eyes widened a little but he soon found that he liked this feeling as well. Amy, well you've got to remember Sonic doesn't know it's her. The girl, in his case, slowly snaked her arms around his shoulders and he found himself wrapping his around her waist. He didn't even know why he was doing it, but it felt so right. They each pulled the other closer to get deeper into the kiss. Amy wiped her tongue across Sonic's mouth implying entrance, to which he gladly obliged.

_So worth it. _Amy thought. This had to be one of the best moments of her life, yet she figured that it would be better if Sonic knew it was she. _But I can't give into temptation, not now. _Amy reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and quickly pulled the mask up over her mouth. Sonic looked at her with pleading eyes, as if wanting more. She mentally smiled to herself, and reached her hand up to his face. Sonic put his own hand over hers, holding it there, not wanting to let go.

When Amy pulled her hand away, she turned to leave but Sonic grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "You kissed me, so you owe me a name at least". She looked up to him, to see that he was serious. Amy didn't think she was going to get out of this until she went over the sentence that Sonic had said to her. Standing to face him, he let go of her hand.

"You kissed back, so I've already returned the favour. Keep this a secret and I'll consider telling you next time we meet". With that Amy took off. Sonic was going to go after her, but was restricted due to his injury. He watched her leave until she was out of view, then turned back into the house and closed the door behind him. Leaning up against the door frame he pulled a hand up to his mouth and lightly touched his lips.

"Who is she?"

Amy on the other hand, might as well have been on drugs, she was so happy. It never occurred to her that one little kiss could have so much power in it. She was also glad that she managed to admit her feelings for Sonic, without actually telling him.

_What a day this turned out to be. _Amy smiled to herself; she didn't stop smiling the whole way home.

Tails had arrived back at the workshop. He walked through the door to find Sonic with a blank expression on his face, sat on the couch and staring at the floor. "Sonic?" Sonic looked up slightly and Tails was kind of worried. "What's up Sonic?"

"Uh, um, nothing. Just thinking, is Amy okay?"

"I don't know she wasn't at home". Sonic's head shot up properly.

"What?" _Amy wasn't at home? But that girl came to see me. Amy promised me that it wasn't her though. Oh I don't know what to think anymore. _"Tails, it's all right I'm sure she's fine, besides Eggman would have told me if he had her by now. She probably went out thinking about what I said".

"What did you say?"

"I told her I thought Eggman might have gotten her again, which after what she told me yesterday, was the wrong thing to say".

"Ahh, right". Tails walked over and sat next to Sonic. "What's on your mind".

_If I want to know her name, I can't say. _"Nothing, just thinking about how Amy must be thinking after what I said to her". Tails smirked.

"I have a question and I want you to answer me truthfully". Sonic looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Do you love Amy?" Sonic was surprised at being asked this question. He had only ever been asked it by himself, but never really thought about what he'd do if someone else asked him.

_I don't know. I might be, but I think I might be falling for that girl. Even though I don't know what she looks like, I just feel pulled towards her. Her eyes just get to me, and that kiss had to be the most wonderful thing I've ever done. _"If I'm totally honest Tails. I don't know".

* * *

**Well? tell me what you think please:)x**

* * *


	10. A Pointless Attack And Lip Gloss

**Green Eyes**

**Chapter 10: A Pointless Attack And Lip Gloss.**

Sonic sat back on the couch and placed his hands behind his head. Tails turned his head to look at him. He noticed that Sonic had an unusually happy smile plastered on his face. Tails raised an eyebrow and had to ask, he needed to know. "You're happy?" Sonic opened one eye at him then closed it again.

"No more than usual".

"You're grinning like you're high". The smile dropped off of Sonic's face and he removed his hands from his head.

"You shouldn't know about drugs and besides who said I can't be happy, I've got my reasons". Tails moved so he was sitting cross legged on the couch.

"And what reasons would those be? You were seemed really down when you told me you didn't know if you loved Amy or not and now you're extremely happy. It's only been what? An hour?"

"I know, but I can't spend ages racking my mind around something that'll only probably send me into insanity, so why not think about other things?"

"'Cause it's creeping me out". Sonic gave Tails a playful punch on the arm. "I'm just saying you have these weird mood swings where one minute you're depressed and annoyed then the next you're really happy. It's like Amy's swings except the opposite way round". Before Sonic could reply there was a knock on the door. Sonic stood up and walked to it.

_It might be her. _He really didn't expect, or understand who it was. "Shadow?"

"Hey Sonic, we have a situation". Sonic raised an eyebrow. _Wow no faker insult. _

"Why what's up?"

"Eggman's causing trouble in town". Sonic slapped himself on the head and groaned.

"Again, he can't go one day with out a break can he? But Shadow, I can't run". He pointed down to his leg.

"You're going to have to try, besides you've had way worse injuries". Sonic thought for a moment.

"True, here let me try running". Shadow stepped out of the way so Sonic could run outside. He did manage to run, but not nearly as fast as he usually could. Also it did hurt him a little. "I think I'll live".

"Slipping up there faker". Shadow chuckled.

"Shut up, I'm an invalid be nice to me".

"Yeah, don't count on it. Now come on we have an Egg to fry". Shadow set off running towards the train station, Sonic stood there with a sweat drop on his head.

"Worst. Pun. Ever". He shook his head then looked back in the house. "Tails".

"Way ahead of you". Tails shot out of the house to get into the X Tornado, Sonic smiled.

"This way I don't have to run". He chuckled to himself.

Sonic and Tails arrived in the city a few minutes after Shadow. Sonic jumped off the wing and Tails flew off to find a place to land. As soon as Sonic hit the ground he knew that jumping to the floor was a bad idea. A wave of pain hit his left leg due to his injury. He nearly fell over but managed to stop himself collapsing. Running over, he went to stand with Shadow. Sonic noticed that Shadow had a weird look on his face, just standing there with his arms crossed. Sonic followed his gaze and was amazed at what he saw as well. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

Standing half way down the street was the mystery girl. She hadn't noticed that Sonic and Shadow were standing behind her, as she was too interested in what lay before her. On the ground in front of her was about fifteen of Eggman's robots, all broken and sparking. Eggman looked up from the floor and looked at Amy. "This isn't over". And then he flew off. She giggled to herself and turned around, gasping to herself when she saw Shadow and Sonic. Amy smirked to herself under the mask.

_I can have more fun now. _Slowly she walked over to Sonic and looked him square in the eye. He didn't know what to do; he was trying to speak but couldn't get his words out. Shadow watched with interest. He did step away a little to give them a little 'privacy' and stopped Tails running over when he came. Shadow was thinking that he knew this girl, but how? _I don't even know what she looks like, yet there is something about this girl that I recognise. It may be the way she walks, but I know she is someone I know._He went back to watching she and Sonic.

"So, I guess I owe you a name huh?" Sonic finally got the guts to talk.

"Yeah, looks like you do". She stepped a little closer and grabbed his hand, pulling it up and intertwining their fingers. He gently gave her hand a squeeze which she returned.

"One condition".

"I'm listening". Amy took another step closer and put her head close to his. She looked behind her to see that Shadow and Tails were watching. Looking back at Sonic she sighed.

"Privately?" Sonic nodded, he then let Amy lead him down an alleyway. Still holding his hand in a bid to keep him close, she led him over to a table that someone had thrown out and jumped up to sit on it. Sonic followed with curiosity and was caught off guard when she yanked his hand, pulling him towards her. He stumbled a little because of his leg but soon stood properly to face her.

"Aggressive much?" He chuckled at her.

"Only as aggressive as you want me to be". She pulled him even closer, whilst wrapping her legs around his. So he was trapped, stood facing her with her legs locked behind him, but blocking her only exit. Amy was swinging her legs slightly, and he could feel one of her heels hitting the back of his leg lightly.

"This position looks a little wrong".

"Only if you look at it that way, but you enjoy it". Sonic had to smirk, she was right though he wasn't sure why. He didn't even know what this girl looked like, yet he was compelled towards her. There was something in his mind that told him he wanted her, but he denied it with arguments of not knowing anything about her.

"So what was that condition?" Amy pulled him closer and rested her face close to his. She used her free hand to pull the mask down and was sure to stay close to him so he couldn't see whom she was. Sonic could feel her breath on his mouth and again loved the feeling. He chuckled. "Two in one day, that's going a little fast don't you think?" His lips brushed over hers as he spoke. She smiled and he felt it.

"Well, you'll do anything to know my name so I thought I'd play along with it. Besides, it's not like you don't want it". He had to admit, she was right.

"What can I say; I've known you how long? A day? And you've already got me hooked".

"Hook, line and sinker. I have that kind of affect". Sonic grabbed her other hand and pulled it up, just as she had done, he intertwined their fingers together.

"As seen as we're on the topic of terms and conditions, I want to know three things".

"And they would be?"

"A species, a colour and a name". She smirked.

"That's giving a little too much don't you think? I'll give you one at a time with something in return for each piece of info".

"Fair do's I suppose. Depending on what you want in return".

"You've played this game before?"

"No, I'm just a fast learner".

"Then you should know what I want this time".

"Give me a piece of information and I will give you what you want".

"Which do you want first?"

"Which are you willing to give?"

"I'll do it in order of which you said, so first would be a species right?"

"Yeah, that's fair".

"All right then, do I get what I want first?"

"And why should it work out that way?"

"Because I gave you it willingly earlier so technically it's your turn to return the favour".

"Makes sense". Sonic bit his lip, not sure of what to do. He wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't sure if she would be ready. _Well, she kissed me earlier. _Like the last time there was only a small gap between the two of them, and he knew she wanted him to close it. It was what she wanted from him, and what he needed to give in order to get the information he wanted from her.

"Well, I'm waiting".

"Pushy".

"Actually, I'm more of a pull you in type of person".

"I can see, you pulled me in easily".

"I'd pull you in now, but then that's not you giving me what I want is it? That's me taking it by force". Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Who said I didn't like force?"

"You want this just as much as I do. Well, I'd say that you want it a little more, because if I don't get what I want you don't get what you want".

"You're just toying with me now". Amy giggled.

"Maybe". Sonic smiled, he actually liked that she was messing with him. It showed him that she had a playful side to her, away from the fighter he first saw her as.

"So, will you definitely tell me what I want to know? You know, instead of making up a loop hole like last time".

"I swear".

"All right then". Sonic quickly closed the gap, which surprised Amy a little, but she soon found herself falling into the kiss. They both closed their eyes at the same time and tried their best to savour the moment. Sonic felt a giant jolt of electricity run through his veins; he had felt the same thing when she had kissed him an hour prior to now. His mind went blank and he couldn't think. Amy had felt the same jolt, but she had to keep focused. If she gave into temptation now, then it could ruin her plans and all that she was doing this for would go down the drain and be pointless. She did like the feeling though.

This time, just as he had closed the gap, Sonic was the one who asked for entrance. Amy shivered slightly as she felt Sonic's tongue go over her mouth, but it was a good shiver. Sonic pulled his hands away from hers and wrapped his arms around her. Amy mirrored his actions and wrapped hers around his neck. He placed one hand on the back of her head pushing her in closer. Amy somehow managed to speak whilst still kissing him. "Oh sure, I'm pushy".

"Stop talking". Was all he said. Amy found it quite amusing and actually so did I when I wrote it. She started leaning backwards slightly, but Sonic was holding her upright. They stayed at it for quite a few minutes until they had to breathe. Amy pulled away first and placed her head next to his so her mouth was near his ear. His chin was resting lightly on her shoulder and he was breathing into her neck, tickling her. Amy let out a happy sigh which made Sonic's ear twitch a little, to which she giggled.

"You have sensitive nerves".

"And you have some re-paying to do".

"Ah, yes".

"So tell me, what species are you?" Amy used one hand to pull her mask back on and then pulled Sonic's arms from around her, causing him to stand upright. Amy pulled herself up so she was standing on the table and looked down at Sonic.

"Hedgehog". With that she jumped over Sonic and sped off out of the alley. He ran after her but when he got to the street she wasn't there. He had no idea which direction she had run in either. Looking round he saw Shadow and Tails talking with a person cleaning up Eggman's broken robots. Walking over he began to listen.

"If you ask me this whole attack was pointless, there was no reason for it". Shadow said.

"Ah, well I have a job to do. I hope you find out who that girl is". Then the guy walked away. Tails turned round to see Sonic stood behind him.

"Where did you go?"

"She wanted to talk to me". Shadow stepped forward.

"Who is she?"

"All I know is that she's a hedgehog".

"Could it be Amy?"

"No, Amy promised me that it wasn't her. I even used Tails' whole left glance-right glance system. It's not her". Sonic looked to Tails who was giving him a funny look. "What?"

"You have something near your mouth". Sonic raised a hand and whipped his mouth. Looking down, he saw that there was a pink streak on it.

_Lip gloss.  
_

**_

* * *

_I just had to put an intimate moment in there :D R&R ? please xx**


	11. What's On Sonic's Mind?

**Green Eyes**

Chapter 11: What's On Sonic's Mind?

I had to smile. I couldn't stop it from tugging my mouth up lightly. Looking down at the pink streak on my glove, I couldn't stop thinking about what I'd just done. It was amazing. It had to be one of the best moments in my life, and hopefully in hers as well. I bit my lip at the memory, stopping myself from grinning like an idiot. I don't even know why I did it, but I did and I'm glad I did. Overjoyed in fact. Even though I don't know anything about this girl, I'm falling for her. There's something about her that pulls me in easily. Too easily. I don't even know what she looks like, yet I can't stop thinking about her. I need to see her again. Sometime soon as well, I have to get enough information on her to know her name. It's not a want, it's a need.

Thinking about it, I did have another thought on Amy. When the girl told me she was a hedgehog, Amy instantly popped into my head. I keep having random thoughts that Amy might be this girl, but Amy wouldn't lie to me. I trust her too much for her to get past me. Besides, I have a system, which Amy can't get by. People don't know that they glance in those directions when people ask them things, so there's no way to get by it. No, Amy's too much of a good friend to lie to me. Besides, and I say this in the nicest way, Amy's too timid to be the girl. She's really outgoing and pushy, whereas Amy wouldn't have the guts to just walk up to me and kiss me. She doesn't even love me anymore so it's not her.

I've been staring at my hand for quite a while, I didn't even realise that Shadow and Tails were looking at me. What snapped my out of my thoughts was Shadow waving his hand in front of my face. I felt like an idiot. Forget trying not to grin like one, I looked like one anyway. "Earth to Sonic". My head shot up and I looked at him with a stupid look on my face. "What is that?" I didn't know how to answer, I could tell him about the kiss but she told me earlier not to tell anyone. What do I do? I don't even have an excuse for pink stuff on my mouth. Shadow's not stupid though; he's probably worked it out for himself. Like the idiot I'm being at the moment, I simply reply;

"I don't know". What? Worst excuse ever. Out of all the things I could have said, I say I don't know. It's clear what it is. I bet even Tails knows and he's ten. I stare at Shadow with a blank look on my face as he chuckles and nudges Tails' arm.

"Looks like Mr hero got a bit of anonymous loving". Tails giggles. They knew. Oh wonderful, I'm never going to hear the end of it. "So Mr hero, are you going to tell us what happened?" No. Does he think I'm stupid? Actually, he probably does.

"What's it to you?" I turn around swiftly and walk away. I'm not going to let him get the better of me. I heard Shadow chuckle again.

"Looks like she's messed his brain up, he can't think strait. He won't even give an explanation". Tails giggled again, but I just ignored them. I'm not going to give them the satisfaction of taunting me. "Oh come on Sonic, I only want to know what happened".

"Not gunna happen". That's right Sonic, leave them guessing. Hopefully leave them behind. I need sometime to myself; I need to get my head around this. It hurts, but I run. I can't run full speed because of my leg, but it's fast enough. Shadow could catch up to me easily, but I think he got the message.

That was three days ago. Nothing has happened since. Shadow and Tails kept bugging me about what had happened between the girl and me but I didn't give them and answer so they eventually stopped. For some reason I found myself not wanting Amy to know. I don't know why, I just changed the subject whenever she was around. For the first day she was annoyed with me because if what I said on the phone, but we're okay now. Plus, she can't stay made at me for too long, it's my birthday in four days. I can't wait. Tails is throwing me a party, but we're having it on Angel Island. Knuckles has agreed to let us have it there, big grin.

Right now I'm just sat in a tree in the park, I haven't got anything better to do. Egghead hasn't shown up since that pointless attack three days ago, he really is slipping up. I have to say; I thought that he would get better now that he has a new enemy, but apparently not. Oh well, his problem. As long as he's not bothering me I aren't bothered. Tree branches are a lot more comfy then they make out to be. I could fall asleep here, just resting my back against a tree trunk. But I'm not going to, I have too much on my mind. Like that girl.

That second kiss keeps replaying itself in my head. It's really annoying me if I'm honest. It's annoying me 'cause I want to do it again. It's just a brilliant feeling, I'm hooked. It's like a drug but in feeling form. God that sounded really sad.

"BOO!" What the…

"Shit". I fell off the branch and onto the floor. It hurt, sort of. Looking up I see Amy stood on the branch I fell off, laughing. "Jesus Amy, you scared the living shit outta me". She climbed down.

"I know, great aren't I?"

"Hmm". Getting to my feet, I brush myself off and glare at her.

"Oh, lighten up". I had to smile, she was in such a giddy mood, and it was contagious.

"What do ya want?"

"What, someone can't go see their friend without wanting something?" Amy giggled, her innocent acting in my case was crap.

"No". She sighed.

"Oh fine, I was wondering if maybe you'd run me to Tails' since your legs better. I can't be bothered to take the train". She looked at me with puppy dog eyes and her hands clamped together under her chin. She looks really cute like that. Again with the cute. Oh what the hell, she is cute.

"Well…"

"Uh, please". Amy used a tone of voice that I just couldn't say no to. She has this way of making people do her bidding for her.

"Fine". I turned round and motioned for her to hop on my back, which she did happily. I turned my head slightly to look at her. "Hold on tightly". Before I could turn my head back round, I felt something warm on my cheek. Amy had kissed me.

"Thank you Sonic". I smiled warmly at her and then turned my head back round before she noticed the deep blush that was spreading across my face. I felt a shock in that for some reason. I don't know what it was about her kiss, but it sent my nerves off the radar. I needed to cool off, so I set off running to the train station.

We arrived at Tails' in no time flat. Amy hopped off my back and ran to the door. I stood back for a few minutes to get my mind around what she had done. It was the first time she's ever done anything like that. But I liked it. I got the same tingle through my body as I did when that girl kissed me. UGH, they are so alike yet so different. Besides, as I said before Amy wouldn't lie to me. I don't think.

I walk up behind Amy, just as Tails answered the door. "Amy!" He runs at her and hugs her. All I get is a slight wave. Offended much. Anyway, Tails lets us in and I sit down on the couch. "I'm so glad you can help me with this". I turn my head to see Amy and Tails walking upstairs.

"With what?" I ask. Amy walks back over and puts her face really close to mine.

"None of your business". And then she walks away. I really want to know, but I've had too many bruises from Amy's hammer to be nosey. Oh, it might be about my birthday. Big grin. I wonder what he's got me? Saying that I wonder what Amy's got me. I hope it's something big. I actually spent yesterday with Amy and she asked me what I wanted for my birthday. My first answer was 'I want to know what that girl's name is'. But other than that I just said that I don't know. I really don't to be honest. But what ever she gets me I'm sure it will be good, Amy has always known what suits me best when it comes to presents.

Back to thoughts of that girl, I really want to know who she is. It's really confusing, 'cause as much as I want to believe it, I'm certain that it's Amy but it can't be. Oh well, I'll find out eventually. Who ever she is, she had better have a good excuse for not showing me who she is. And she had better give me something good in return, for making me get this aggravated over it. Oh my word, I'm so bored. "TAILS, AMY?" I hear footsteps and look up just as Amy appears at the top of the stairs.

"What?"

"I'm bored". I whine, but in a joking voice. Amy giggles.

"Give us twenty minutes and I promise we'll be down". Then she disappears again. Great now what am I supposed to do? I could go out for a run, but for once I can't be bothered. I can't believe I just said that, but I did and I can't. Twenty minutes won't be that long. I hope. I'd turn the T.V. on but there's never anything on. I wonder what that girls doing. I don't know why, I'm just wondering. It's just a random thought, oh who am I kidding she's all I ever think about. It's like I'm infatuated with her. Plus, if she's not the one I'm thinking about, it's Amy. But even then my thoughts are diverted back to her. This is getting too annoying to handle.

Girls are too difficult to figure out. Even if you try, you fail miserably anyway. Girls are like model aeroplanes, no matter how many times you try and put the pieces together there is always one piece missing. And that one little piece just happens to be the vital piece of information that cracks the code and finally gives you a completed figure of what a girl is like. But you know that you are never going to get that figure completed. Well, that's my outlook on it anyway.

This girl, however, to figure her out I need two pieces that she is going to give me. All I need is to know what colour she is and what her name is and then I'll have a completed picture of who she is. I think. Anyway, I wonder when the next time we meet will be? I hope it's soon, and I know what you're thinking but it's not just because I want to kiss her. Okay, it sort of is but not fully. I have my reasons for wanting to kiss her. Trust me, you're missing out.

I wonder how long it's been? Probably only about five minutes, but I can't sit still for long. Well I could, but I'd have to be occupied, otherwise I'm off. I never was one for staying stood for more than a few minutes. I'm always rearing to go somewhere or do something that isn't boring. Like I am now. I've been left on my own for five minutes and I'm bored. Twenty minutes better not be too long or I will go crazy. Probably not, but you won't like me when I'm cranky. It's like Amy when she's 'slightly' mad.

You see, my thoughts are always diverted from that girl to Amy. It's so annoying. If it's not one, it's the other. A knock on the door pulls me out of my thoughts. Finally something to do. I literally jump up out of my seat and rush to the door. That's how bored I got in five minutes. Anyway, I open the door half-heartedly and without really seeing who it was I just said, "Hello?" When I didn't get a reply that's when I looked up.

It was her.

* * *

**What did you think??? Please tell me,, And special thanks to Fiction Tears for helping me with ideas :D I love you girl xx**


	12. Alibi

**Green Eyes**

**Chapter 12: Alibi.**

"What are you doing here?" The girl stepped forward slightly and took Sonic's hand. Pulling it up, she started to play with his fingers.

"Not happy to see me?" She lifted her head up to meet Sonic's eyes. He was once again entranced by her jade green eyes, and found that he couldn't move his gaze away.

"I never said that". She giggled.

"I thought that it had been a too long since I last saw you, and thought I'd pay you a visit".

"You do realise this counts as an encounter, so you do owe me something".

"Figures". Sonic managed to pull his eyes away from hers long enough to see what she was wearing. As usual she was wearing a long sleeved top, well a hoodie that was a deep blue, Light jeans and grey, heeled ankle boots. And as usual, Sonic thought that she looked amazing.

"So, did you just come here to see me or did you want something?"

"Well…"

"Well?"

"I wanted to see you, and I also figured you wanted to see me".

"Really, what made you think that?"

"Like you said, you're hooked".

"I am, I'll admit that". She giggled again. Sonic smiled at her. "So, this time you tell me what I want to know first".

"Why?"

"Because I gave you what you wanted first last time".

"Fair, I suppose. This time I believe it's a colour?"

"Yep". Amy, as we know it is, slowly pulled her hand away from Sonic's. He shot her a confused look, and she just smiled to herself under her mask. Lifting both her hands up and started to pull one of her gloves off, but was stopped when Sonic put his hand on hers. "Wait".

"What?"

"Why is it that you want me to know who you are, yet you wont just tell me?" Amy knew this was coming. She knew that he would ask her this question eventually, before or after he knew who she was, he was going to ask. Amy actually dreaded this question. It wasn't because she didn't want to answer; it was because she didn't know how to answer. She couldn't say it was because it would ruin her plans to prove she was stronger than people thought her to be, because then he would know that she was Amy. But if she said it was because he'd know who she as too quickly, then that would also put out that she is Amy. So what should her answer be?

Amy didn't have a clue. She needed to answer him though. Even though she knew he was going to ask, she never really thought about what she would say if he did. That was one of Amy's flaws, she never thought ahead. Amy was more of a think on the spot type of person. Which she needed to be right now. "I thought our deal was one piece of info for something in return?"

"Okay, you've got me on that one".

"So, what do you want to know? The answer to that question or what colour I am? Your call". Sonic bit his lip. She really had out smarted him on that one. He really wanted to know what colour she was, but an answer to that question would make his day. He really wanted to know why she was stringing him along like she was. _What to choose?_"Can't I have both, for two things in return?" He was hopeful, but shot down when she shook her head.

"One or the other". Sonic sighed.

"Well if I have to choose, I want an answer to the question". Amy cursed at him in her head. Why did he have to choose to want an answer?

"Well then, in that case". Amy pulled her glove back on properly and dropped both her hands back down beside her. Sonic lowered his hand down and looked Amy in the eyes. "The reason I won't just tell you is because I'm a fun loving person".

"Meaning?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"To me it's like a game, and it's fun to mess with your head".

"Oh thanks".

"Oh come on, don't act like you don't get a kick out of it". She had him there as well. He did get a kick out of it, mostly because he loved kissing her.

"How is it you know me so well?"

"I know you a whole lot better than you think I do".

"That's not the question I asked".

"No, but I've already given you an answer to your original question. So it's your turn to repay me now". Sonic smiled, he knew what was coming and was actually really happy about it. Amy grabbed his shoulder and pulled him forward.

"It's always the same routine with you".

"That would be because I can't do it any other way without exposing myself".

"And that would be a bad thing?"

"Yes". Sonic rolled his eyes but smiled all the same. Just like the last two times Amy used her free hand to pull her mask down and put her mouth close to his. "Repay me". Sonic chuckled; he now knew how badly she wanted this. So why not keep her waiting? He already knew what he wanted to know, so he could keep this going all day. She wasn't going to leave until she got what she wanted, so it was up to Sonic when she got it.

"I can see that you want this just as much as I do".

"Maybe so, but keep in mind that if I don't get what I want this time, you're not going to find out who I am".

"I know that, I will give you what you want but I'm just a fun loving person and love to play games with you". He smiled again, knowing that he had just out smarted her for once. Amy had to admit that it was a quick comeback for Sonic.

"That's my saying".

"I know, I thought I'd use it myself". Sonic brought his hands up and placed them lightly on her hips.

"So, are you going to stand there like an idiot all day or are you going to kiss me?"

"Thought I'd just keep you waiting actually".

"Git".

"You love me really". Amy smiled. She actually did. No matter how many times she tried to deny it over the years, she was in fact, in love with Sonic the Hedgehog. If she was totally honest, Amy reckoned that she never really fell out of love with him; she just didn't want to admit that she still loved him. Amy felt that keeping her love for him under wraps would help her get closer to him. And luckily for her, it worked.

"I won't deny that". Amy placed her hands on his arms and then pushed them upwards, tracing his arms with her fingers. She felt him shiver slightly as she tickled him and then rested her hands on his shoulders. She pushed one hand round to rest on his back whilst the other was stroking his quills. Sonic loved the feeling of her hand pushing through his quills. It reminded him of the day she saved his life, and when she stroked his quills that day.

"So how badly do you want me to kiss you?"

"I'd say about as much as you want to kiss me".

"Quite badly then?"

"Will you just kiss me?"

"Don't you want to savour the moment?"

"No". Sonic chuckled at her.

"I didn't think so". Sonic pushed his head forward and connected with her for the third time. Just as the last two times, both Sonic and Amy felt the same jolt of electricity run through their nerves and caused both of their minds to go blank. Neither could think properly.

This time instead of either asking for entrance, it was just a natural movement for their tongues to connect. This filled them both with a slight lustful sensation that Sonic nearly gave into and that Amy pushed aside completely. Amy told herself that once again she couldn't give into temptation, and Sonic was thinking that she might not be ready for him to go any further. So for the next few minutes they stayed connected, in the best way they knew.

Little did Sonic know, a pair of bright blue, intelligent eyes had been watching from the moment Sonic had answered the door. As soon as those eyes had seen the Sonic and Amy connect the owner of the eyes had a big grin plastered on their face. They were happy, both for Sonic and Amy. Amy because she was living a life long dream, even if Sonic didn't know it was her. And Sonic because he one step closer to finding out who this girl was. This was also happy for Sonic, because they knew for a fact that Sonic held deep feelings for Amy, even though he wouldn't show it.

Amy pulled away but only slightly so that her mouth was still very close to Sonic's. He was disappointed, but knew that they couldn't stay kissing forever. "When will I see you again?" She smiled. She couldn't help it, the question he asked had two answers depending on how you look at it. If the question were aimed at Amy, then he would see her sooner than he thought. But as it was aimed at the girl, she had to give him a vague answer.

"Depends".

"On what?"

"I've got a deal to make with you".

"Okay, shoot".

"I will come and see you on your birthday, and then I will give you a name". Sonic grinned, that meant he only had four days to wait. "However…" Sonic's smiled wavered.

_Why does there always have to be a catch?_"If Eggman does anything before then, I will give you a colour that time we meet and give you my name on your birthday. Sound fair?"

"Yeah, that sounds fair. It just means that I only have to wait four days either way to find out your name".

"Shall we shake on it?"

"No". Amy was a little confused but soon found the reason why he had denied her offer. He placed his lips gently on hers again, but pulled away seconds later. It was only a small kiss, but it still sent the same jolt of electricity through their bodies. "Now we can consider it a deal". Amy smiled; she thought that Sonic was being really sweet. "Oh, and you don't have to repay me for that. That kiss was for self enjoyment". He winked at her.

Amy sighed happily and then retracted her hands from Sonic's back, pulling her mask up in the process. She lowered her hands onto Sonic's, which were still holding her hips, and pulled them off lightly. "'Til next time, blue boy". Amy swiftly turned round and ran off into the forest. Sonic watched her leave and then smiled. _Four days huh? I can wait that long._He was brought out of his thoughts by a light tap on the shoulder. He turned round to see Amy stood in front of him with a confused look on her face. "Why were you staring out the door?" Sonic turned his head back slightly and smiled to himself.

Turning back to Amy he said; "Never mind Amy, I was just admiring the view". Amy raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. She turned around and ran back up the stairs calling after Tails. Sonic watched her go and then got to thinking.

_Well, it can't be Amy then. No one can get upstairs from the outside and get changed that quickly. But if it's not Amy, who is it?_ Sonic closed the door and sat back down on the couch. Just as he did, Tails and Amy came walking down the stairs together. Tails walked over and sat next to Sonic, Amy however walked towards the door. "Well Tails, I hope that it turns out all right for you and… thanks". Amy winked at him and then looked at Sonic. "Thanks for the lift Sonic, I'll see you guys later".

"Do you want me to give you a lift?" Amy thought about it.

"No, thanks. I'll just take the train". Sonic shrugged and waved her away. She shut the door behind her smiling to herself. "I'll just leave him alone with his thoughts. It's going to send him crazy, racking his brain around this one".

Sonic was sat still for a few moments; he then turned to face Tails. "She kissed me". Tails raised an eyebrow.

"Who kissed you?"

"Amy, when I told her I'd give her a lift here she kissed me on the cheek as thanks. And I really liked it, it send a jolt through me". Tails smiled.

"You love her".

"Do I?"

"Well yeah, it's obvious, to everyone".

"But Amy doesn't love me".

"You'd be surprised".

"Meaning?"

"Never mind Sonic, just think about it". Tails sat back silently with a big grin on his face. Sonic raised an eyebrow at his two tailed friend.

"No, tell me". Tails sat up again.

"Think about it Sonic, You don't just randomly give a guy a kiss on the cheek. And it's obvious that you love her back, you just don't want to admit it".

"Why? What do I do that makes it obvious that I love her?"

"You're always with her. I don't think that you can go more than ten minutes without thinking about her or bringing her up in a conversation. And you look at her".

"Look at her?"

"Yeah, you have this way of staring at her when she's not looking and to me it's the sort of look that you give when admiring someone".

"Ah".

"You do love her. Even if you don't know it".

"That makes no sense".

"It makes perfect sense. Sonic listen to me, you can't stop loving the person you do. You can't choose who you love, only deny it when you think you don't love them. But in your case, you're denying it because you think that she might not feel the same way. But I bet you any money that she does. Even if she doesn't show it, she's in exactly the same boat you are". Sonic cocked his head to he side slightly. He was thinking over what Tails had just said and came to the conclusion that, actually, he had a point.

"Maybe". Sonic turned round and looked out of the window. _Just admiring the view.  
_

**_

* * *

_Please review i'm having a crap review history :P Ive had one review in two days :( xx**


	13. A Night Together

**Green Eyes**

Chapter 13: A Night Together.

Amy was sat on her couch with a really pissed off expression on her face. It was the day before Sonic's birthday and he was really excited. Now, Sonic's usually bouncy and happy, but today he was pushing it. Amy didn't think she could take much more. She had only been with him for about an hour and he was seriously starting to test her patience. Being the kind hearted person she is, Amy didn't want to say anything to ruin his mood, it was his birthday so he did have a right to be excited.

However, Amy wasn't so happy. It wasn't the fact that Sonic was pissing her off to no end; it was the promise 'she' had made to him. Tomorrow was the day that Amy would show herself as being the girl who saved his life. But it also meant showing him that she still loved him. She knew that he held the same feelings for her, but her as the mystery girl. But did he share the same feelings for Amy Rose? The girl who claimed never to love him again and who had become one of his closest friends. Amy didn't want to ruin the relationship she had with Sonic. She didn't want to scare him off by showing him she still loved him, she wondered if he would think she would go back to the crazed fan-girl she used to be. Amy wasn't going to go back to that; but did Sonic know it?

Sonic was over excited partly because it was his birthday and it meant having a big party with lots of friends involved, and lots of gifts. The other half of Sonic was excited because he was finally going to see what the girl who saved his life looked like. He really wanted to know who she was, and tomorrow was the day she had promised to tell him. Sonic really had no clue who she was. He had a big suspicion that it might have been Amy; but then three days ago when he had last seen this girl, he also saw Amy only a moment later. Now Sonic was no genius, but he knew that no girl, no matter how often they try, could run back from the forest, into the house, get changed and back down the stairs again in the matter of time between him seeing the girl run off and Amy tapping him on the shoulder. There was no if's or but's about it, it was an impossibility.

"Ammmmmmmy". Sonic walked over to Amy and fluttered his eyelids in a bid to be cute. It worked, but Amy didn't show it. She knew he wanted something and wasn't going to cave so easily depending on what he wanted. When she didn't reply, Sonic sat down next to her and slid an arm round her shoulders pulling her into an embrace.

"What do you want? And if it's going to cost me then the answer is no". Amy tried to pull away from the hug but Sonic only tightened his grip.

"Well, it's not going to cost you, but it means having to put up with me".

"What?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" Amy's heart started to beat quickly. Never in her life had she ever had such explicit images running through her mind. A deep blush spread itself across her cheeks and a giant, bashful smile graced her mouth.

"No". She hadn't wanted to say no, but didn't particularly want to spend the night with those images returning every time she looked at Sonic. He pulled away from her crossed his arms.

"Why not? You just ruined a perfectly good moment".

"Good, it was bloody brilliant in my case". Amy had muttered this to herself quietly and luckily Sonic hadn't heard it.

"Please, I promise not to be annoying all night and it means a free ride to Angel Island tomorrow afternoon".

"Sonic, I cant. I have to go out in the morning to get your present". Well, that was a lie, but she needed to get out of him staying over somehow.

"How about I stay here tonight and then I'll leave by at least eleven tomorrow morning?" Amy looked up to Sonic to see that he had his puppy dog face on. She tried to resist it, she really did, but in the end the cuteness of his face was no match for her and she caved.

"Fine". Sonic smiled and quickly wrapped his arms around Amy in a friendly hug.

"I love you Amy".

"Don't lie".

"I'm not I mean I love you in like a best friend way". Amy pulled out of his hug with a smirk on her face.

"Oh really, but now you've told me that I've got to up my love for you a little". Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Meaning?"

"I love you but not in the same way you love me. I have more of a pet goldfish kind of love for you". Amy had to laugh at Sonic. His mouth dropped immediately after she had said that. She slowly got to her feet and tried walking away but was grabbed by the wrist.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me".

"Pet goldfish?"

"Yeah, you know. I love you sort of, but after a while I get bored of you and eventually flush you down the toilet when you die".

"Oh so I love you in a nice way and all I get in return is a funeral involving bog water?"

"Pretty much". Amy giggled, she knew Sonic knew that she was only joking. But nonetheless it was still fun to mess with him. Knowing what was coming next she pulled her hand away from his grip and fled up the stairs. Sonic sighed and stood up.

"If I've said this before I will say it again; why does she run? Amy knows full well that I can catch her". He rolled his eyes slightly and set off walking up the stairs after her. "Amy, if you apologise now I wont hurt you… much". He was right in thinking that she wouldn't answer, so he'd just have to look for her. She wasn't in the bathroom, or the spare room. So she had to be in her bedroom.

Sonic slowly placed his hand on the door handle and pulled it down. Stepping in slowly, he closed the door behind him, locking it. (I know this seems similar to what I did in Love Is A Feeling, but it will be different). Looking round he couldn't see her, so he decided to search. She wasn't in the cupboard, she wasn't hid behind the curtains and she wasn't under the bed. "Where is she?" Walking back over to the door he unlocked it and stepped out. He ran halfway down the stairs and was surprised to see Amy sat on the couch, with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. "How the hell?"

"You're not as difficult to get by as you make out to be Sonic". Amy smiled at him and then took a sip of her drink. "Don't just stand there dopey, sit down". Sonic was still shocked but sat next to her anyway.

"How did you get by me?"

"Ah, well that's for me to know and you to get annoyed over".

"You're not nice".

"No, I am nice, it's just fun to play games with your head". As soon as Amy said that a flashback played itself in Sonic's mind of what the girl had told him three days prior. 'To me it's like a game, and it's fun to mess with your head'. He shot her a confused look, but she didn't really notice and kept smiling at him. Sonic thought it over for a minute but came to she same conclusion he had had in his mind for the past few days. Amy had an alibi and Tails to prove it. The girl just wasn't her. No matter how much he wanted it to be.

That's right; Sonic was hoping that the girl was Amy. He had realised that he was falling for this girl, but he also realised that he had always held deep feelings for Amy. So it was only fitting that Amy be this girl so that he didn't feel torn between the two of them. But just his luck, he would be. He loved this girl because of her mysterious ways and because she was full on and outgoing. However, he loved Amy for all the opposite reasons. Amy was really cute when she was shy and she panicked a lot about the littlest things, which Sonic thought was really appealing. He didn't know why, it was just one of the traits he loved about her. Sonic also noticed that they both always looked amazing. The two of them always dressed with such care, not trying to impress anyone, but turning heads nonetheless.

"Sonic". He looked up to see that Amy had a worried look on her face. "I thought I'd lost you for a minute then". He chuckled at her.

"Lost in my thoughts, yeah. Amy…"

"What?"

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight".

"Oh god. I'm not staying up with you, and if you wake me up I will beat the living daylights out of you with this hammer of mine".

"Oh mercy". Sonic's sarcasm got him nowhere. It only earned him a warning hit on the head with Amy's hammer. She gave him a satisfied look and puffed it away again. Sonic was rubbing his head lightly whilst glaring at her. "What time is it?" Amy turned her head to look at the clock.

"Half ten". Amy looked back to Sonic but then did a double take back to the clock. "HALF TEN? Shit!" Amy pulled her mobile out of her pocket and ran to the kitchen. "Private conversation, do not disturb me and don't listen otherwise it will earn you another blow to your head". With that Amy shut the door behind her. Sonic was left on his own.

"I wonder what she's doing? It might have something to do with tomorrow. Ugh, half ten that means I've got an hour and a half until I'm eighteen. Yey. But I still don't get to celebrate it properly until five tomorrow afternoon so that's, erm?" Sonic started to calculate the time on his hands. "That means I only have to wait seventeen hours".

"Eighteen and a half hours actually". Sonic looked up to see Amy stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes". Sonic groaned and fell sideways so he was lying down, burying his face in a cushion. Amy laughed at him and walked over. She sat next to him and started stroking his quills. "It's not that bad Sonic, you're turning eighteen and you're acting like a twelve year old".

"That's because I may be eighteen physically, but I don't want to grow up yet and I still have the mentality of a twelve year old. Well, fifteen year old since I haven't changed since then".

"I won't disagree with that. Come on Sonic, you can wait that long".

"No I cant". Amy giggled at him. She was so amused at how he could be so heroic and act so brave in a bad situation, but couldn't handle waiting for his birthday. Amy found herself feeling rather fond of Sonic's playful side.

"If you don't go to sleep you might not get your presents".

"That's Christmas dumbass".

"No, Christmas is when Santa doesn't come if you don't go to sleep. But as seen, as it's your birthday I changed it. I might not be able to stop the others giving you your presents but I can sure as hell stop myself". Sonic turned his head a little, looking at her.

"You wouldn't".

"Wouldn't I?" Sonic could see that she was messing but enjoyed playing along anyway. He turned fully onto his side and propped his head up on one elbow.

"If you don't give me my present, I will hunt you down and rape you". Amy smirked at him.

"It's not rape if I enjoy it". Sonic's mouth dropped. _Since when did she start thinking like that?_"Who said you'd enjoy it?"

"Depends how crap you are. I mean, you could be all right I suppose. But knowing you, you wouldn't be able to satisfy my needs".

"What needs? Your fifteen Amy, you shouldn't be thinking like that anyway".

"Why not? I've only got, what, three months until it's legal".

"Beside the point".

"Then what is the point?"

"It's not legal yet, so you shouldn't be thinking like that until it is".

"What? All I was doing was making a point of saying that you might not be that good at sex as you think you might be. For all I know you could be really good, but until I find out for myself, I'm going to take an educated guess as to say that you're crap".

"Educated guess?"

"Yeah, you're a hero right? Everything you've done in your life so far has been good. You're good at what you do; you're good at making new friends and new enemies. Well, you must have a flaw. Something that you're really crap at. So I figured it was sex". Amy giggled again and Sonic narrowed his eyes at her. He jumped up quickly and dived on her, knocking her to the floor and pinning her down. Amy still had a smile on her face.

"Listen to me you little shit. As soon as you turn sixteen I'll show you just how wrong you are". Amy knew he was messing around and giggled at him. "And stop giggling at me".

"You do realise that this position looks really wrong. You could prove your point to me right now if you really wanted to".

"I enforce the law, not break it".

"Aww, you ruined my fun". Sonic raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm messing you prat, of course I don't want to have sex yet. I was just aggravating you".

"Like I said, you little shit".

"You love me really". Sonic pulled himself off of her.

"I can change my mind".

"Anyway…" Amy stood herself up and walked over to him. "I'm off to bed. You can sleep in the spare room or down here".

"Spare room".

"Go then. Oh, and if you wake me up 'cause you can't sleep, remember what I said".

"Will do". Amy gave Sonic a quick hug, which he returned and then set off up the stairs with Sonic in pursuit. He had a smile on his face thinking of the fun he had messing with her. He knew that she was just playing and wasn't actually thinking about having sex at her age. Sonic was eighteen in an hour and he still hadn't had it, so he wasn't worried about Amy. She was too timid to go that far. He knew this as a fact. As he lay down in the crisp, cold sheets of Amy's spare bed, he got to thinking about what the next day held.

_At least I'll finally know who she is. _A big grin formed itself on his face. _I bet she's pretty, any money. _With that thought in his mind, Sonic closed his eyes. Yet, as predicted, he couldn't sleep. _Damn. _


	14. The Morning Before

**Green Eyes**

**Chapter 14: The Morning Before**

Amy groaned lightly and turned herself over in bed. She was awake, but not quite ready to be. Looking at the clock she saw that it was half nine, but it was dark in her bedroom as she had extremely thick curtains. Turning back over into the warm spot of the bed, Amy reached her hand over to pull the covers over her shoulder properly. She didn't expect to grab something that was extremely warm and furry.

Her eyes widened and she sat bolt upright letting out a shriek. The next thing she heard was a loud bump as whatever she grabbed, didn't expect her scream and fell out of Amy's bed. Amy was too frightened to move, she just pulled the covers up to her chin and sat silently. Looking round she watched as a figure rose slowly to its feet and groaned. She could just make out the figure bringing one hand lazily up, and started to rub its head.

"What the hell did you scream for?" The figure spoke with a deeply recognisable voice. Amy let out a relived sigh, pulled a pillow out from under her back and launched it at the figure.

"Sonic, you scared the crap out of me. What were you doing in my bed?" Amy climbed out of her bed and ran over to the window, abruptly ripping the curtains open and letting in a sharp bright beam of sunlight. She blinked a few times to get used to the light and soon turned round to shoot a death glare at Sonic. He was sat lazily on her bed, with a rather innocent look on his face.

"Well…" He started. "I kind of couldn't sleep 'cause I was cold, so I came in here wanting to ask you where you keep the extra blankets. But when I tried to shake you awake you wouldn't budge. I swear you could sleep through an earthquake. Anyway, I… um… placed my arm down the covers to see if touching your arse would wake you up, but I touched your back and felt how warm you were and thought that it would be easier to just sleep with you. Besides, I didn't want to wake you up and get a beating from your hammer as a result". Sonic took in a deep breath, waiting for Amy's reaction.

"Pervert". Was all she said. Amy walked over to him and gave him a light, playful slap across the face. Sonic looked at her and sighed.

"That was the crappest slap I've ever been given". Sonic chuckled at her.

"It wasn't meant to hurt you". Amy sat down next to him, but flopped backwards onto the bed. Sonic looked to her to see that she had closed her eyes and placed her hands above her head. He had a generally sweet, sincere smile on his face as he admired her. _She looks really peaceful, and really beautiful. _This time, Sonic let that thought into his brain. It didn't phase him in the slightest that he had just admitted to himself that he does find Amy really appealing. He turned back round and closed his eyes.

Sonic was thinking things over, he was so deep in thought that he didn't realise Amy had started moving. He reopened his eyes when he felt something touch his legs and then his neck, but the touch didn't go away and it was heavier than just a touch. Opening his eyes, he realised that Amy was sat in his lap with her arms around his neck. Engaging him in a light hug. She looked up to him and smiled. "Happy birthday Sonic". Amy pushed herself up and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Sonic felt his face heat up considerably, but he didn't care. He snaked his arms around Amy's waist and returned her hug.

"Thanks Ames". All of a sudden Sonic's immature, playful side clicked in. "So, 'cause I'm eighteen and 'cause you love me so much… Can I have my present now". Amy pulled herself away from him and stood up.

"No". And then she walked away, leaving him still sat on the bed. He sighed.

"Worth a try". Sonic smiled to himself and then followed Amy. He found her in the kitchen, sat on the counter holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder and making two coffees with the other. Walking over he took the two cups away from her so she could hold the phone properly; she thanked him with a nod and continued talking. Sonic felt being nosey so he listened in.

"Rouge, I haven't seen you in 'ages' you have to be there later… No you won't try; you 'will' be there… You know, I tried I really did, but in the end is it really worth it?.. Well yeah, there's a possibility of that happening but the odds are like one in ten… Oh well, I called you to say that you are coming to his party tonight whether you want to or not… Oh come on Rouge, Knuckles will be there… I thought you might… Yeah okay, see you later". Amy placed the phone on the counter next to her and smiled. She grabbed the coffee that Sonic handed to her.

"What was that all about?" Sonic shot her a curious look.

"Rouge said she couldn't be bothered to go to your party, no offence to you, but when I told her Knuckles was going to be there she hinted that it might actually be worth her time going". Amy smiled to herself.

"I don't see why the two of them don't just get together all ready?"

"I don't know, I think that Knuckles is too hot headed to admit that he likes her. Just like your too hot headed to admit that Shadow was better than you". Amy giggled; she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm only joking, no one can compare to you". Sonic smiled at her comment. He looked to the clock and sighed.

"I'd better get going, I have to go and tell Tails where I've been all night. He worries about me too much, thinking that I spend most of my nights sleeping in trees".

"Yeah, but you do".

"Beside the point, what he doesn't know won't hurt me". He smiled warmly at her and then embraced her in a hug.

"See you later Sonic, and happy birthday".

"You said that already". He pulled away from her and walked towards the kitchen door.

"Thought I'd say it again". Amy looked at him just in time to see him give her his trademark wink, and then in the blink of an eye all she could here was the front door shutting. "I think today's going to be… unexpected". Amy smiled to herself and then went to go and finished her coffee. So many thoughts were running through her head as she stayed sat on the counter with an empty cup in her hand, just staring to the floor. "It might go well, but you never know with Sonic".

It had taken Sonic only fifteen minutes to arrive at Tails' workshop. He ran over to the door and absent-mindedly walked through, closing it behind him. Scanning the room, he found Tails sat on the couch eating toast. "Where have you been? I rang you last night but you didn't answer". Sonic chuckled at his friends worried behaviour and walked over to sit beside him.

"I stayed over at Amy's last night". Sonic laughed as he watched Tails' face drop.

"Aw, I bet you're depressed that you couldn't sleep in her bed with her". Tails sniggered but stopped when Sonic smirked.

"Oh contraire, that is where you are wrong my two tailed friend". Sonic smiled as Tails' mouth dropped again.

"You didn't did you?"

"We didn't do anything; she didn't know I was there until she woke up. Which woke me up too as she screamed and then threw a pillow at me".

"Well deserved I should think, oh and happy birthday by the way".

"I figured that would come sooner or later, I didn't think you'd have forgotten like I did when I woke up this morning".

"You forgot your own birthday?" Tails laughed at Sonic's stupidity.

"Well no, I had just woken up thanks to Amy and managed to fall out of the bed and bang my head on the floor".

"No comment". Tails went back to eating his toast.

"What am I meant to do all day? I'm not allowed anywhere near Angel Island until five, I can't spend the day with you 'cause you're off to set the party up, and I can't stay with Amy 'cause she has to get my present ready". Sonic sighed and gave Tails a saddened look.

"I don't know, but I do know that Shadow has actually opted to come to your party, out of his own accord".

"That can't be right, why would he do something like that? It took Amy talking about Knuckles just to get Rouge to consider going".

"I don't know, he stopped round yesterday and told me he was coming. But don't expect a present".

"Figures". Sonic smirked and leant back, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. He really didn't expect anything less from Shadow, or 'Mr Killjoy' as Sonic liked to call him, along side with 'Faker'.

Elsewhere, in a blank room sat swinging on an office chair, was Metal Sonic. Bored out of his metallic head as usual. Well, he doesn't have feelings but anyway. He stopped spinning himself around and looked over to the opposite side of the room, where Eggman just happened to be sat at a computer. He was hunched over typing endless letters and numbers into the keyboard.

Metal Sonic walked over to the rather large man and gazed at the screen to see what he was looking at. For once Metal smiled at what the Doctor had managed to find. "Is this true?" Eggman looked up from the keyboard and smirked.

"Every word. The circumstances are very good on our behalf also, as this party that Sonic's friends are throwing for him will be held on Angel Island. So we can steal the Master Emerald whilst we are there. But, I also have a task for you my friend". Eggman stood up and walked over to a different computer.

"And what would that be Doctor?" Metal walked over to the other computer and found that he liked what was on this screen as well. "You are kidding me". Metal scanned the screen deeply and smiled a deep, devious smile.

"This is how we will finally defeat that twat of a hedgehog". Eggman looked over to Metal who was still smirking.

"Oh this is precious. I am never going to let Sonic live this down. And the worst part about it is that he doesn't even know who this girl is".

"Neither do we".

"I have my suspicions".

"I don't think that it is Amy, she's too timid to outright kiss Sonic". Sure enough on the computer screen where three images. All were off the three times Sonic had kissed the mystery girl, the two times in Tails' doorway and the one time down the alleyway.

"You have a point with that one Doctor, but what is it that you would like me to do?"

"Well Metal, I think that later on we should pay a visit to our little blue friend to wish him a happy last birthday". Eggman smiled and Metal shook his head.

"That still doesn't explain to me what I have to do".

"Well, do you remember that little chip that I asked for you to get me?" Metal nodded. "I have been working on it for the past week now and I am pleased to say that you are a 'very' lucky robot".

"Why am I?"

"You will find out in due time my friend, but right now I need you to go out and find out what time this party is supposed to start. But do not get spotted". Metal nodded and then set off out of Eggman's base and out into the forest.

* * *

**What did you think????????????? Tell me please :D:D:D:D:D xx thanks to all who reviewd :D xx**


	15. Surprises All Round

**Green Eyes**

Chapter 15: Surprises All Round

Sonic and Tails had just landed on Angel Island in the X Tornado. It was around five to five and Sonic was really excited. When Tails opened to cockpit, Sonic instantly jumped out and got ready to run towards Knuckles' hut, but a shout stopped him.

"WAIT!" Tails' voice echoed quite a bit as Sonic turned round to face him. "I have to go and see if they have everything set up yet". Tails climbed down from the plane and walked over to his blue friend.

"But Tails".

"No but's. You have to wait".

"But I never wait, you should know that by now". Sonic fell down to his knees in a dramatic attempt to not have to wait.

"Not my problem, you can wait this time". Tails' tails started to twist and he was lifted into the air. "I'll be back here in a few minutes, so take a run or something". He then flew off, leaving Sonic on his own.

"But waiting is the worst thing anyone could ever ask me to do". Sonic stood up and took a look around. He was one of the few people that actually took in the beauty of Angel Island. It was one of the most natural places on Mobius, having only two buildings. One being the Master Emerald shrine and the other being Knuckles' hut. Everywhere you look is just amazing greenery. Every type of tree and flower you could ever see, you can find on Angel Island. Sonic was particularly fond of the lake on Angel Island, even though he isn't too fond of water. The lake held a sweet kind of serenity that could calm Sonic down, no matter how worked up he was. That was if Knuckles didn't find Sonic on his Island without his permission.

If he had the choice, Sonic would live on Angel Island but unfortunately for him, Knuckles wouldn't let him. He said something about not wanting to be annoyed every two minutes by an idiot hedgehog. So Sonic was stuck living on the edge of the city. Not that it bothered him, as he could just run to a secluded area whenever he wanted to.

Sonic decided to take a run around the Island instead of waiting like Tails told him to. He must have run around that Island three times before Tails actually returned. Sonic had just skidded to a graceful stop in front of the Tornado, just as Tails had landed next to him. "So, are you ready to go?" Tails asked, looking up at his friend.

"Let's go 'lil buddy". Sonic took a hold on Tails' wrist and set off running towards Knuckles' hut. They both arrived there in no time and stepped through the door quite proudly. Everyone turned their attention to the blue speedster and the twin-tailed fox. A smile appeared on each partygoers face and they all rushed over to give Sonic some birthday love. Knuckles gave him a pat on the back, Cream and Cheese both glomped him with a hug, Shadow just nodded his head in Sonic's direction and Rouge gave him a slight hug and then went back to flirting with Knuckles. Sonic Chuckled at her, as he knew that Knuckles was the only reason she was there.

Because the hut was small, they were actually having the party outside near the shrine. They all just decided to meet up in the hut and then go outside for the proper party. As they all piled out of the door, Rouge held Sonic back so that he was the last one out of the hut. He had a big smile on his face, as he knew what was coming. All the people where stood in a crowd, hiding something. As he stepped forward everyone moved aside to reveal a 'big' box. It was wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a label that had Sonic's name on.

Being the overactive teen that he is, Sonic ran forward to the box but was stopped when someone grabbed his quills and pulled him back. "Ow!" He turned round to see Shadow stood behind him. "Why'd you stop me?"

"I thought you'd want to wait until everyone arrives". Shadow crossed his arms as Sonic looked round.

"Who's not here?" Sonic took another glance around.

"You really aren't the sharpest tool in shed are you?" Shadow chuckled and walked away. Sonic raised an eyebrow and looked round for a third time. He could have sworn everyone was accounted for. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Cream and Cheese. Who else was there? Sonic honestly couldn't think who was missing. That was until Tails walked over to him.

"I forgot to tell you; Amy said she's going be a little late. But fifteen minutes at the most. It's five past now so she should be here within the next ten minutes". Tails smiled at Sonic then went to go and speak to Cream. Sonic had a rather depressed look on his face.

_That's who's not here, Amy. But why is she late?_"Worried about her aren't you?"

Sonic was startled out of his thoughts by a deep voice, which obviously belonged to none other than Shadow. "Didn't you walk away a moment ago?"

"Sonic, you can't avoid this subject forever. Follow me, I need to talk to you". Shadow walked back into the hut, and Sonic followed without question. Closing the door behind him he walked over and stood opposite Shadow.

"What?"

"Sonic, as much as you want to deny it, you cannot avoid the fact that you love Amy". What Shadow just said struck Sonic's mind deeply. He did feel like protesting the matter, but he didn't. Sonic just sighed and sat himself back onto the couch, placing his head in his hands.

"I know I do, but…"

"But?"

"I'm torn".

"Between?"

"Amy and… that girl".

"You mean the one that saved your life from Metal last week?"

"Yeah, I don't know why but I'm drawn to her. There's just something about her that I can't get my head around, she pulls me in so easily".

"Sonic, how can you love this girl when you know nothing about her?"

"I don't know, but she's just so outgoing and happens to be the best kisser that I've ever come across".

"I knew you'd kissed her".

"Not what we're talking about".

"Sonic, listen to me". Shadow sat down next to Sonic. "On the conditions that you have known Amy longer, I would have to say that you should tell her how you feel. I'm only going to say this because it will benefit you, but I know for a fact that Amy feels the same way about you as she did three years ago. Sonic, she loves you". Shadow stood up and shot the blue hedgehog a sympathetic look. He slowly stepped out of the house, closing the door quietly behind him.

Shadow stopped anyone from entering the house, as he knew that Sonic needed to be alone with his thoughts. Sonic let out a deep, aggravated sigh and looked up. In his line of sight, he could see the clock. Quarter past five. Around the time that Amy should have arrived, so where was she?

Amy, ten minutes before the time of Sonic looking to the clock, had just arrived on Angel Island. She had gotten Charmey to give her a lift up onto the Island, but didn't tell him why as she couldn't be dealing with him crying about not being invited. She just told him that she had an errand to run with Knuckles and that she would get Knuckles to give her a life back down. After saying her thanks to the small bee, Amy set off walking in the direction of the hut. But not before she slipped on her bandana and mask.

She was really nervous, as she wasn't sure on how Sonic would take her 'surprise'. He would either be really happy because she had saved his life and that she was the one who he had been thinking about for the past week or so. Or he would be really pissed off that she hadn't told him and that she had put her life in danger. Amy was hoping to the high heavens that it would be the first thought, but knowing Sonic was the worrywart that he was, she doubted it.

As Amy was walking towards the hut, she walked past an opening in between two trees. What she didn't expect was a hand reach out and grab her wrist. It pulled her sideways and spun her round whilst placing the other hand over her mouth. The thing was, both hands were extremely cold. They were made of metal, which could only mean one thing. And sure enough, when Amy turned her head she looked deeply into the eyes of Metal Sonic. It was weird though, as his eyes were not the usual deep, piercing red, but a bright, menacing yellow.

Metal twisted Amy's arm rather harshly around her back and pulled her closer to his body. He put his mouth close to her ear. "I don't know who you are, but I have my suspicions. I also know that you hold deep feelings for that bastard of a blue hedgehog. I know what you and he have done every time you meet, so if you wish to live and I would recommend not putting up a fight". The way he spoke sent deep shivers down Amy's spine. But she wasn't going to give up so easily.

Amy used her spare hand to pull his away from her mouth. "What makes you think that I'll give up so easily?"

"Well, you've already noticed the change in my eyes, and that must mean something right? I've had an extra upgrade. I have more power than you could ever imagine".

"Really? How's that then?"

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about".

"Wow, so you'd be able to stop me from doing say… this?" Amy pushed herself back quite hard and pushed Metal into a tree. She managed to get out of Metals tight grip and summon her trusty hammer. Looking up she saw that Metal had already gotten over the initial shock and was walking towards her.

"So I was right. It is you. Amy". Metal smirked as he watched her gasp. "I have to admit that I had my doubts at first, but you just proved my point. Oh isn't that sweet, you still have feelings for that impertinent creature even though he's crushed you time and time before. You do realise that he doesn't love you; he loves the girl that he doesn't know you are. The person you've been pretending to be is the one he loves, but Amy Rose means nothing to him". Metal smiled deeply as he watched the girl lower her weapon and turn her gaze to the floor. He decided to crush her further. "Sonic holds all his feelings for the mystery girl who saved his life, that girl who had the guts to actually kiss him. Amy Rose however is just a friend; he will always know Amy Rose as the girl who tagged along after him for half of his life. He will always think of you as a timid, worthless girl who can't stand up for herself. Even though you and the girl are the same person, he doesn't know that. All he knows is that this girl is better than Amy".

Amy had tears in her eyes. Half of her didn't believe what he was saying, but the other half did. He was right in a way, as Sonic didn't know that Amy and the girl were the same person. She knew he held feelings for the girl; otherwise he wouldn't have kissed her back. But he didn't know that the girl was Amy, and he didn't feel anything for her. Well, she didn't think he did. Metal watched further as Amy lowered her guard. When he was sure that she had lowered it enough, he took a few swift steps towards her and grabbed her by the throat. As he held her about a foot above the ground, he tightened his grip and she could feel his claws digging in her neck. She was in a considerable amount of pain, at which point she dropped her hammer and placed both her hands around Metals wrist in a hope of loosening his grip.

Metal walked out of the opening with Amy still in his grip, and started to walk across the Island. After walking for a minute or two, Knuckles' hut was in view. "I decided to give that hedgehog a surprise of my own". Metal pulled his hand back and then thrust it forward, launching Amy towards the little house. She noticed that Metal had quite a throw on him and even though they were stood quite far from the hut she still managed to fly towards it with immense speed. Amy knew for a fact that she was going to hit it, and squeezed her eyes shut for the impact.

Sonic was still sat on the couch, when he diverted his eyes to the window. He noticed something was travelling towards the hut, and quite fast. Getting up he walked over to the window, and what he saw shocked him. As the figure got closer, Sonic could just make out the unmistakable bright blue colour of the mystery girls bandana.

* * *

**Tell me what you think :D:D please xx**


	16. Secret's Out

**Green Eyes**

Chapter 16: Secret's Out.

Sonic braced himself. He got himself into a sturdy position and put his arms out ready to catch this girl. It wasn't how he expected to spend his birthday, but then again she did say she would see him. Sonic heard the loud smash as the girl flew through the window and glass was spread throughout the room. As he felt the girl crash into his chest, he closed his arms around her. The force of the catch had sent him backwards and onto the floor, still with the girl in his grasp. Sonic groaned as he hit the floor and skidded backwards. However, he cried out in pain as he felt something sharp dig into his right shoulder.

Amy was in pain, but it wasn't a lot of pain. Well it was, but not as bad as it could have been. She let out a light groan as she slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. When she felt something warm lying across her stomach and felt that she laying on something rather warm, Amy looked down to see something peach around her. It wasn't until she heard a voice that she knew what she was laying on.

"We have to stop meeting like this". Soon after she heard a chuckle. Amy turned herself round so that she was lying on her stomach, and found that she was lying on top of Sonic. A deep blush spread itself across her face as she noted their position. Amy moved her head to try and stop the nervousness creeping over her, but she gasped when she saw a deep red colour starting to spread under Sonic's shoulder. She quickly got up off of him and helped him to his feet.

"What did you do to your shoulder?" Amy walked behind him, inspecting his wound.

"It seems that glass likes to imbed itself into me for no apparent reason". Sonic chuckled again, which earned a giggle from Amy.

"That needs wrapping up, to stop blood loss".

"I don't know if Knuckles has any bandages".

"I don't".

Sonic and Amy both turned to the doorway to see the whole gang. Knuckles glanced over at Amy, but turned away to see Sonic. "Is it a bad cut?"

"I don't know, I can't see it. Could you tell him?" Sonic looked over to Amy.

"It's deep, but not too deep and needs covering". Amy glanced round to see that everyone shrugged.

_DAMN IT. _Amy was mentally screaming at herself. _Well, I told him that I'd tell him today anyway. _She turned Sonic round so his back was facing her, and so that he was blocking the view from the rest of the group. Slowly she pulled her hands up behind her neck and undid the knot on her mask. Pulling it off she folded it a few times and then placed it on the cut on Sonic's shoulder. Next, Amy undid the knot on her bandana and pulled it off of her head. She tied it tightly around his shoulder. "It should stay for now, but be careful not to bang your shoulder".

Sonic recognised that voice. Without that mask to muffle it, and because she was speaking louder, he knew that voice. That distinctive voice, which could only belong to one person. The one person he had denied it to be for the past week and a half. But there was no doubt that it was her voice. Slowly he turned around, what he saw sort of surprised him, but at the same time didn't. "Amy?"

Amy glanced up at him and smiled sheepishly. "Surprise". Amy smiled but then sighed and set her gaze to the floor. She didn't know what to expect in Sonic's reaction, but anything was better than silence. So many different thoughts were running through her head as she waited for someone to say something. Anyone to say anything. Just somebody break the bloody silence. Amy was so relived when Knuckles, being the idiot that he is, asked a stupid question.

"Um, so does this mean that those two love each other?" Everyone groaned at his question. Sonic turned around and glared at him as a sign for Knuckles to stop talking.

"Amy, we'll sort this out later. Right now I need you to tell me what happened to you before I caught you". Sonic placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm what happened to her". Sure enough, everyone turned to see Metal Sonic stood on the opposite side of the broken window. As Sonic took his hand away from Amy's shoulder he noticed that he had a deep red colour penetrating the crisp white of his glove. Looking back at Amy, he saw that she had blood running down from four puncture holes in her neck.

"I'm all right Sonic, Metal just has a tighter grip than I thought". Amy reassured him, but Sonic wasn't buying it. He got quite pissed off that Amy had been hurt.

"Beside the point Amy, he had no right to do that". Sonic glared daggers at Metal and in a few swift steps he was right in front of him. "You'll regret hurting her". Sonic jumped forward in an attempt to knock Metal over, but failed and was hit sharply in the gut. Amy shrieked and ran over to him.

"Sonic you have to be careful, he's had another upgrade". Amy got Sonic to his feet. Shadow and Knuckles stepped forward, standing either side of Sonic. Each one took on a fighting stance. Metal smirked at the three of them.

"I'm waiting. I only came for the girl and to crash your party. I've only achieved one of the above, and you're in the way of my second. You cannot beat me so I would appreciate it if you didn't waste my time trying".

"Not gunna happen". The three said in unison. Metal's smirk deepened as he disappeared and then reappeared behind Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles, giving each of then a kick in the back, sending them forward. He ran over and picked Sonic up by his shoulder and punched him in the face. Shadow got to his feet and grabbed Metal's arm from behind, but Metal was one step ahead of him and managed to throw him off. Knuckles was about to attack, but Metal had thrown Shadow at him and the two of them toppled over.

Amy was getting annoyed. She couldn't just sit back and watch this happen to three of her friends. "ENOUGH". Everyone turned to Amy, who stepped forward and looked directly at Metal. "You said you wanted me. Well then, leave my friends alone, and fight me". As soon as Sonic heard this he ran over to Amy and grabbed her shoulders, holding her back.

"Amy, don't do this".

"I'm sorry about this Sonic". Amy turned around and pushed Sonic off of herself quite harshly. She took him by surprise and decided to take advantage of it. Amy set off running towards Metal and dived onto him, pushing his shoulders backwards. The slight flaw in her plan was that she didn't notice how close Metal was standing to the edge of the Island. As she pushed Metal backwards, he took a misstep and slipped off of the Island. Sonic and Shadow both ran towards the edge where Metal and Amy had fallen off, but when they looked over all they could see was water rippling in the ocean below.

"Amy". Was all Sonic could say, and even then it only came out as a whisper. He was about to jump over the edge but Shadow grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Sonic, no. You can't swim remember. Amy can so I'm sure she'll be fine". He loosened his grip on Sonic's arm. "Rouge, go down and see if you can see anything". Rouge nodded and spread her wings out, taking to the air and setting off towards the ocean below.

Sonic had tears in his eyes, luckily no one realised. He was so worried about Amy; he managed to hold all but one tear back. That one tear escaped and started to fall softly down his face, yet he didn't wipe it away.

Amy also had tears in her eyes. Her tears were due to the salt water stinging her eyes and that fact that she thought her lungs were going to explode. She hadn't managed to take a proper breath of air before hitting the water. Amy was trying her hardest to reach the surface, but wasn't sure which direction the surface was. Plus, she had no idea where Metal was, which scared her slightly. He was a robot, but he had had an upgrade and Amy didn't know if he could survive in water or not. She tried not to think about it as she made her way upwards. Luckily she had been swimming in the right direction and surfaced out of the water, taking in a deep breath of air.

Looking up, Amy saw a figure of black and white, which could only be recognised as Rouge. "ROUGE". Amy screamed at the top of her lungs and sure enough Rouge had heard her. She started to glide down towards Amy, and quite quickly.

Amy was pleased that Rouge had heard her, but it didn't last long as she felt something grab her ankle and pulled her back down under the surface. She struggled to get free but couldn't, looking down she could just see the bright yellow of Metals eyes in the darkness of the water.

Rouge gasped when she saw Amy go back under the water, but Rouge couldn't swim either so she couldn't help her pink friend. She stayed hovering above the water for a few minutes hoping that she might see Amy surface again, but started to panic as she saw bubbles popping on the water. Right above where Amy had been pulled down from. Bubbles could only mean one thing; Amy had let her breath out. Rouge continued watching and saw a dark figure making its way to the surface. Some of the panic drained out of her, but was replaced when the figure flew out of the water and passed her. Turning around she saw Metal making his way back to Angel Island. Rouge looked back to the water, but she couldn't see Amy anywhere. "I need help". Rouge set off in pursuit of Metal and made her way back to Angel Island.

Sonic was sat with his back against a tree. He had his gaze set to the sky and had his hands balled into fists. Wanting desperately to help Amy, but knowing that he couldn't was killing him inside. "Sonic, incoming". Sonic looked up to see that Knuckles had moved away from the edge of the Island and looked like he was in a panic. Sonic got to his feet and ran over to his red friend.

"What is it?"

"Metal's on his way back here, and Rouge is behind him… without Amy". As soon as Knuckles said 'without Amy', Sonic ran over to Tails.

"Tails, I need you to go and find Amy. Rouge and Metal are on their way back here but neither of them has Amy. I know you can swim so will you please go and find her?" Sonic looked at Tails with deep, pleading eyes. Tails nodded and set his tails going and flew off towards the sea.

Metal landed on the Island without trouble. He noticed Rouge behind him, but decided to leave her be, as his main target was Sonic. Well, his 'main' target was Amy, but he had all ready gotten rid of her. Looking round he noticed Sonic walked towards him.

"What did you do to Amy?" Sonic narrowed his eyes as Metal smirked.

"Let's just say that she's not with us anymore". Metal chuckled.

"If she is dead, I will rip you to pieces". Sonic was shaking with anger at the thought that this 'faker' could have killed Amy. Metal's smiled deepened. He could see how worked up Sonic was getting.

"You won't have the chance". Metal ran forward and delivered a punch to Sonic's gut, who in turn doubled over in pain. Sonic noticed that Metals punch had gotten stronger.

"So if you're this strong now, what was with that pointless attack on the city the other day".

"Distraction". Metal was about to go after Sonic again, but was knocked sideways by Shadow. Knuckles then came onto the scene and as Shadow pulled away from Metal, Knuckles dived onto him, sending him an array of punches. All of a sudden Metal disappeared. Knuckles fell to the floor and Sonic and Shadow started to look round. They had no idea where Metal was going to appear.

With Tails, he had managed to find Amy. He had brought her out of the water, but she was heavy as her cloths were wet. Using all the energy he could muster, Tails managed to fly her back up to Angel Island, but he didn't go near the scene of the fight. Instead he flew her over to the Master Emerald shrine and set her down in front of the green gem. Looking down at his pink friend he placed his ear next to her mouth. Problem was; she wasn't breathing.

* * *

**Another cliffy:P Aren't i great :P... Tell me what you think andthanks to all who reviewd:P xxx**


	17. Failure Number 11765

**Green Eyes**

Chapter 17: Failure Number 11765

Tails panicked. He didn't know what to do. Well, he knew that Amy needed CPR, but he was in too much of a panic to give her it. Luckily she still had a pulse so there was hope for her yet; Tails just needed someone to help him. "SONIC!" He yelled at the top of his voice, hoping that someone would hear him.

Luckily, Rouge had. Being a bat, she has super sensitive hearing and managed to pick up the foxes shout. Her ears twitched as the sound waves hit her ears, and she instantly looked round. She knew exactly where the sound had come from as she could pin point which direction the sound had travelled from. Looking round she saw that Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles were all stood in a row opposite Metal Sonic. Knowing exactly what the three were planning, she ran forward just as the three boys ran towards Metal. Reaching forward, she was just in time to grab Sonic's shoulder and pull him back. He turned his head sharply to look at her. "What are you doing?"

"Tails needs your help with something; I'm not sure what though". Rouge gave him a curious look, as if he might know what Tails wanted.

"Amy". Sonic's eyes widened as he realised what he had sent Tails to do only five minutes prior. "Where is he?"

"Err, sounded like it came from the Master Emerald shrine. Or somewhere around there". Sonic didn't even reply to her, he just set off running. He had a feeling that Shadow and Knuckles might need his help, but if Amy was in trouble then that mattered more to him. Being only a few minutes away from the shrine, it only took Sonic a few seconds to arrive. When he did he looked round to see that Tails was sat in front of the Master Emerald, and that Amy was laid out in front of him. Sonic ran up the steps of the shrine and knelt down next to Tails.

"What's wrong?"

"She has a pulse, but she's not breathing". Tails looked up to Sonic to see that he had scared written all over his face. "Sonic, she needs CPR, but I'm too scared to do it". Sonic looked over at Tails and his face dropped. So many thoughts were running through his head. He realised that to save Amy he would have to kiss her, well technically. "Oh and remember Sonic, her heart hasn't stopped yet so you don't have to push down on her chest".

Sonic nodded. He looked down at Amy and started shaking slightly. _Hold on, technically I've already kissed her. Well, here goes nothing. _Sonic leaned over and placed his mouth over Amy's and breathed out into her lungs. Pulling away slightly, he took in a deep breath and then repeated the process. Sonic felt like he was repeating the process a little too much. "Tails check her pulse". The twin tailed fox did as he was told and laid his fingers over Amy's wrist.

"It's faint, but she still has one".

Sonic looked down over Amy again and sighed. He ran a hand through his quills in a stressed manor, and looked over at Tails. "Just keep giving her air Sonic, she has to live she just has to". Yeah, she just had to. Sonic couldn't imagine a world without Amy. She couldn't leave him now. Not when he had just realised that the girl he thought he was falling for was the one that he had loved all along. So he went for it. He placed his mouth over Amy's again and pushed more air into her lungs.

To Tails' and Sonic's amazement, when Sonic pulled away after a few more tries, they both heard a deep breath in take. Both of them looked down to see Amy with her hand over her mouth, coughing up the water that was left in her lungs. Her vision was slightly blurred, but when it finally cleared she found herself lying in front of Sonic and Tails. She could clearly make out the smile on both boys faces. "At least you know one of the reasons why I avoid water".

Amy smiled; it was obviously Sonic who had said that. She was slightly surprised when she felt herself being brought into a hug. Opening her eyes properly she could see Tails sat in front of her and blue quills touching her face. "Don't you ever scare me like that again". Sonic tightened his grip on her as she placed her hands on his back.

"In my defence it wasn't my fault. Metal held me under the water". Amy pulled away from the hug and looked up at Sonic with a sweet smile. "Sonic, I just want to say that I'm sorry for lying to you all this past week. But it was for a perfectly valid reason".

"Amy, I'm not bothered. You saved my life and I'm extremely grateful for it. If it wasn't for you I might not be here right now, I want you to know that I appreciate everything you did over the past week. You gave me a break from fighting. But I have to wonder, why?"

"I did it because I felt like I was useless. I felt that not having anyone know that it was me gave me more confidence, and it did. I felt like no one could judge me or tell me what they all ready know about me. Also it gave me more confidence around you..." Amy placed a hand on Sonic's cheek. "And I was finally able to tell you how I feel. To tell you the truth, I never stopped loving you Sonic and I don't think I ever will. I just denied it for a few years so that I could get closer to you, and it worked. I did get closer to you, in every possible way". Amy had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Amy, you are not useless. Didn't I tell you that? I would never think and have never thought that you were. And you're right, it did bring us closer. But this past week has brought us even closer. Amy, I think I love you". Sonic felt a blush spread across his cheeks but he didn't care. All that mattered to him was that Amy knew how he felt.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah Amy?"

"Kiss me".

And he did. He pulled her close and placed his lips on hers in a burst of passion. Neither noticed that Tails was still sat behind them, with a giant smile on his face. He was happy for the two, as he knew how the both of them felt for the other and finally they had told one another.

Sonic pulled away from the kiss and instantly pulled Amy into another hug. "Scrap that, I do love you". Amy smiled and rested her chin on his shoulder.

Shadow and Knuckles were having a little trouble. Metal Sonic was definitely stronger than they had originally thought. He was somehow able to counteract every one of their moves. Both Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other, and knew that the other was thinking. They needed Sonic.

He, however, was a little busy. Well, I say busy, he was actually just engaging Amy in a deep embrace. Pulling away he looked Amy deep in the eyes. "I have to go and help Knuckles and Shadow".

"Let me go. I know I can do it. Besides, I know exactly how to beat him".

Sonic could see that she desperately wanted to help. He was thinking of telling her to stay behind, but then remembered why she had done what she had in the first place. "All right".

"I do need your help though. See Metals had an upgrade, and I could be wrong but I'd take a wild guess in saying that the Chaos Emerald is involved. Sonic, I need you to distract him for me".

"Distraction is my middle name. Well, it's not but wouldn't that fit me just fine?"

"No, big headed, ego manic would. But it's those imperfections that make you perfect to me".

"Oh that didn't offend me in the slightest".

"Will you just go?" Amy stood up and made her way down the steps of the shrine. She shrieked a little when she felt herself being pulled off of her feet. Looking up she saw herself in Sonic's arms, and that he had a big smile on his face. He leant his head down and kissed her again, before speeding up towards the fight.

Once again, Shadow and Knuckles were stood opposite Metal. Both were out of breath and rather tired. Knuckles glanced to the side to see Sonic with Amy in his arms. "About time you arrived". Shadow and Metal looked over to where Knuckles was and both saw the blue and pink hedgehogs.

"Ahh, you have come to get yourself beat again? Girls like you should really stay at home and be domestic people". Metal smirked. Amy narrowed her eyes at him and hopped out of Sonic's arms.

"Listen to me you hunk of junk, I have a proposition for you".

"I'm listening".

"You and I go head to head. However, you all ready know that I have my hammer to fight with so you have to show me what it is that gave you your upgrade".

"Seems fair". Metal reached his hand out. Amy could just make out the tiny discoloured square of metal on his palm. "I have a micro chip that heightens my senses and makes it able for me to swim without short circuiting".

"How is it powered?"

"Chaos Emerald, but the emerald only powers it and doesn't contribute in any way to my strength".

"Well then, shall we?" Amy stepped forward and stopped a few feet opposite Metal.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Shadow was going to walk over to her but Sonic stopped him.

"It's all right. We have an idea". Sonic made sure that he whispered this so that Metal didn't hear him. Shadow just nodded and went back to watching Amy and Metal. Amy looked towards Sonic and nodded. He knew exactly what she meant by it.

Amy reached her hand out and her hammer appeared in her hand. Metal gave her a questioning look. "Didn't you drop that when I grabbed you?"

"I was close enough to it for me to summon it". Metal just nodded at what Amy had said. He lifted his head properly to look at her and smiled. Amy wasn't fazed by his menacing smile and just tightened her grip on her hammer. She scanned across Metals face for a sign of what he might do, but couldn't see any obvious ones. So she just waited. "I want you to make the first move". Amy looked deeply at Metal and narrowed her eyes. Suddenly, Metal started running towards her. Amy dug one foot into the ground and swung her hammer round. Fortunately, she knew that Metal would expect this and instead she moved sideways swiftly and put her foot out, tripping the robot in the process.

Metal didn't expect this and tripped over, falling flat on the floor. Amy took the moment as an advantage and brought her hammer down onto the fallen robot. However, she didn't expect Metal to disappear. Looking round frantically, she couldn't see him. Amy closed her eyes and fell silent. After a few moments, her eyes flew open. "Sonic now!" Amy reached her hand out and Metal reappeared with his wrist in her grip. Sonic ran over and spin dashed into him, sending him to the floor. Amy once again pulled her hammer out, next to her shoulder and dug her feet into the floor. Sonic dived on the robot, catching him off guard and holding him to the ground.

Raising her hammer a little, Amy swung it down and landed it on Metals hand, crushing it. Putting her hammer away, she looked around in the little pile of broken metal and found what she was looking for. A little green micro chip. Sonic pulled himself up off of Metal and went to stand next to Amy. Metal struggled to get himself to his feet with only one hand but managed it. The first thing that Amy and Sonic noticed about him was that his eyes changed from yellow back to red again. They both smiled, obviously a good sign.

The robot looked up to see that Amy had a smirk on her face. Looking down to her hands he could see what she was holding. He then watched as she closed her hand around it and heard a light crunch as she broke it. "Now you're not so strong". Amy's smile widened as she opened her hand and let what was left of the chip, fall to the floor. "I suggest you leave before I change my mind of letting you go". And he did just that. He set his rocket boosters going and flew off. "That was easier than expected. Eggman tries and fails again and again; you'd think he'd learn".

"Why did you let him go?" Sonic raised an eyebrow at her.

"I couldn't be bothered to fight him, besides it's your birthday".

"True that. Hey guys lets finish the party".

"You only want to open your presents".

"Duh". Sonic took on a very childish hopeful look. Amy just shook her head at him.

"Some things never change".

* * *

**Sooooo,, what did you think ?? I dunnoyou tell me,,, could have been better but its two in the morning and i really cba :P xx thanks to all who reviewd**


	18. Revelation

**Green Eyes**

Chapter 18: Revelation.

Sonic was bouncing. He couldn't keep still, he was so excited. Looking round he saw that everyone was staring at him. He then glanced down to the box in his hand with his name on it. "Will you just open it?" Sonic looked round to see Amy sat on a deck chair, smiling at him.

"Shut up you, at least they all got me something".

"Excuse me; I actually pitched in to get you that. Saying who I was was a birthday bonus for you. So be happy". Amy giggled as he gave her a sweet look.

"Depends what it is as to whether I'll be happy or not". Sonic stuck his tongue out at her and then looked away. He walked over to the table and placed the box down on it. Being the kid that he is inside, he ripped open the paper and then tore the box open. Inside was a pair of read, and white trainers. They looked exactly like his own, and looked up raising an eyebrow at Tails. "Not that I'm not grateful, but it took six of you to buy a pair of trainers?"

"Sonic, I made those. We all had to pitch in to buy the components that went into those. You see, those trainers are lighter and they do the work for you".

"Do the work for me?"

"Yeah, you don't have to put as much energy into running as they run for you. I can't be bothered to explain it all, because you won't understand half of it".

"Yeah, probably not. Thanks guys". Sonic smiled and placed the trainers back in the box. He then walked over and sat down in a chair next to Amy's. Reaching over, he grabbed her hand. Amy looked up and smiled at him. Getting up, Amy walked over and sat in Sonic's lap whilst wrapping her arms around his neck. She was about to kiss him when he started talking. "There's still something that I don't get".

"What?"

"How did you get so strong so quickly?" Sonic raised an eyebrow at her, but she just smiled and looked round to the rest of the gang.

"Should we tell him?" Everyone nodded at her.

"Tell me what?"

"In the two days that no one had seen me, well actually that was a lie. I spent one day having fighting lessons with Knuckles, and one day with Shadow learning how he out smarts people. I think that how strong I got was just a fluke and I just got lucky. But oh well".

"You all knew?"

"Yes". Everyone said in unison.

"But, that hardly seems fair. Besides, how did you lie to me? I have a system".

"There's a way to cheat the system. You really don't think logically do you? When I told you something I just glanced in the opposite direction if I was telling the truth or not. And sometimes I just told you the truth or lied to you, to throw you off".

"Right, one last question though. How did you know where Metal was going to land after he used Chaos Control?"

"Me and Tails did a little research and figured something out. You see, when someone uses Chaos Control, they are still there. What happens is they slow time down for everything around them, and they're just moving at normal speed. I would have thought you'd have known that. Anyway, if you concentrate you can still hear the noises that they might make. We did a test of it on Shadow and he stepped on a twig whilst doing Chaos Control, and I could hear the twig snapping even though it was in slow motion so I could tell where he was".

"I'll have to keep that in mind for next time. Wait one last question. I promise".

"What?"

"When I gave you a lift to Tails' the other day, how the hell did you get back into the house and changed so quickly?" Sonic shot her a really confused look. She just giggled at him.

"Well, Tails helped me with that one. I was still wearing my clothes under the ones you saw me in when I kissed you. And getting back to the house wasn't hard. You were in that much of a gaze, you didn't realise that I had sneaked round and used a ladder to get back up through the window. Plus, you were in the gaze longer than you thought you were".

"So how long was I stood for?"

"I'd say about five minutes".

"That's not long"?

"Bearing in mind that it only took me a moment to get back to the house and get changed, yes it is. Oh and speaking of kisses. Don't you owe me something?"

"Huh?"

"You know my name, and I believe the deal was one piece of info for something in return?"

"Oh yeah, I suppose it was". Sonic smiled at her and then pulled her in. He placed his lips on hers and wrapped his arms around her. For once, Sonic didn't care that anyone was watching. All that mattered to him was that he was with Amy.

Knuckles on the other hand didn't see it that way. "Oh come on guys, you could have gone somewhere private". The two had heard him but hadn't moved. Rouge walked over and placed a hand on Knuckles' shoulder.

"Jealous Knux? Do you want some loving as well?" Rouge giggled as Knuckles pulled away from her.

"No, I was just making a point of saying that those two shouldn't fondle in public".

"We're not fondling, if we we're she would have screamed at me squeezing her arse by now". Sonic chuckled, but pouted when Amy tore away from him.

"Excuse me?"

"Um, Err... What I meant was. I have no idea what I meant".

"Could that have sounded anymore perverted?"

"Well, yeah". Everyone turned to Shadow. "He could have said something much worse, like how he wants to..."

"SHADOW!" Everyone screamed at him, not really wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Wouldn't that be something though?" Sonic laughed nervously as Amy gave him a death glare. "Not that I would want to, I was just making a point of saying that in a year or so it might be something we would want to try".

"Sonic, you're digging your self a bigger hole". Amy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Amy, what I meant was..."

"Amy, what he meant was that being eighteen and still being a virgin he hasn't yet had anything to 'satisfy his needs'. He does want to; he just doesn't want to out right say it in front of you".

"Yeah, what he said... Hang on, no I didn't mean that. Ignore what Shadow just said".

"I'm trying to forget everything you've said, never mind what he said". Amy sighed happily.

"Would it help if I told you I love you?"

"Depends, do you mean it?"

"Yes".

"How can you mean something you haven't said?"

"Oh right, well then. Amy, I love you". He gave her a warm smile and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too Sonic". Amy closed her eyes and then rested her head on his chest. Shadow smirked and decided to ruin the moment.

"Now he's thinking, if I tell her that often enough she might give in to me". Shadow and Knuckles chuckled and looked over at Sonic.

"If she wasn't laying on me I would hurt you".

"Laying on you in what way? You really should be careful in choosing your words".

"You know what I mean".

"Oh calm down Sonic, we're just messing. Besides you can't deny the fact that when I said that, you got some dirty thoughts in your head". Shadow and Knuckles burst into laughter as a blush spread across Sonic's face. However, they shut up when Amy rushed to her feet and got her hammer out. Smirking at them she stepped forward.

"Back away... Besides," Amy turned her gaze to Sonic. "If I recall the events of last night, a certain someone told me that they would prove a point on my sixteenth birthday". She raised an eyebrow at him, and put her hammer away.

"That's not what happened".

"Yes, it is. I was ragging you saying that I think you might be shit at sex and you replied by saying, and I quote, 'Listen to me you little shit. As soon as you turn sixteen I'll show you just how wrong you are'". Amy smiled at him, knowing that she had won this argument. "So in three months, you owe me". She giggled when he winked at her and went back to sitting on his lap. Sonic wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. He rested his mouth near her ear.

"That's a promise". He whispered this so no one else would hear. Amy giggled and then relaxed onto him. "You have a thing about resting on my chest don't you?" She just replied by nodding.

A few hours later, the party was coming to an end. Knuckles and Rouge had all ready left as he was staying with her until his hut was fixed. Tails and Cream had left in the X Tornado and Tails was coming back in about ten minutes for Amy and Sonic. The plane is, after all, only a two seater. Amy was sat on the edge of the Island with her legs hanging over the edge. Sonic had gone for a run around. Amy was too fixated on the sun set to realise that Sonic was stood behind her. Being the immature person that he is, he walked up behind her. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and screamed her name. Amy shit herself and grabbed onto his leg, not wanting to fall.

"YOU ARE A DICK". Amy was breathing deeply and Sonic just laughed at her.

"Maybe, nut it's one of my traits that you love".

"I can change my mind". Amy giggled as she watched him put on a pout. She always had said he was cute when he pouted. Standing up, she cupped his face and smiled. "But I doubt that I'll ever be able to". Before Sonic had the chance to smile, Amy kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sonic returned it and grabbed her waist. When they pulled away they both turned to watch the sun set. Sonic snaked one arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer, to which she reacted by resting her head on his chest and putting one around his back.

"This chest resting thing is going to become a hobby for you isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I can't help it if your chest is soft". Sonic chuckled at her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm glad Eggman kidnapped you that day".

"What?"

"Not in a bad way, it's just that Eggman kidnapping you has brought us closer in the long run".

"True, but it didn't bring us closer. It brought us together". Sonic smiled to himself. Both hedgehogs were content with the situation they were in.

However, they didn't notice a small plane flying above. Luckily for him, Tails happened to have a camera in his hands. "This is what he gets for calling me Miles". Tails chuckled to himself before landing behind the pair. Being caught in the moment they didn't realise, and stayed snuggled together in front of the sunset.

"Sonic, I love you".

"I love you too Amy". Looking up at him, Amy smiled at Sonic.

"I also love the fact that I can probably beat you in a fight". Amy giggled as Sonic tore away from her.

"You are so delusional".

"Try me".

"Why would I fight my girlfriend?"

"So you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"That I'm your girlfriend".

"Then yes, I admit that Amy Rose is my girlfriend".

"If you two don't stop, I'm going to gag". Sonic and Amy spun round to see Tails stood behind them, with a camera in his hand. Sonic's mouth dropped.

"You didn't?"

"Oh, but I did". Tails laughed. Sonic narrowed his eyes at his little friend.

"Run". Sonic chased Tails around for ages, but couldn't reach him as Tails was using his tails to levitate. Amy sighed happily at her two friends and turned back to the sunset.

"Lads". Amy shook her head and then smiled to herself. She had exactly what she had always wanted.

The love of her beloved blue hero.

* * *

**FINISHED FINALLY :D:D... Please tell me what you think and thanks to all who reviewd :D xxxxx**


End file.
